Paved With Good Intentions
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: They say that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Rei Shida knows this better than anyone. So when he catches the red eyes of Voldemort, his past will be exhumed and he will see just how far down the rabbit hole goes. HPLV
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like this story. It was born of my love for any sort of anime, my adoration of Harry Potter and an incredibly long, late caffeine hype! I actually got the idea while I was in the room with my aniki and he was watching Avatar with the character Toph in it. I immediately realized that I had never seen ANY HP fanfics where Harry is a badass AND he has any sort of disabilitity. Plenty of non-cons though. For those who love my yaoi stories I have an original yaoi soon on Fiction Press. It will be my first actually! - However, Fiction Press is being a twat right now and my stuff doesn't show up for some reason. -.-

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions"  
-they.

Chapter One Rei Shida At Your Service

Pain shooting up his back. Crying. Screaming. A sick feeling in his stomache.  
"Rei..."

The whistle of the belt coming down. Begging. Pleading.

"Rei!!"

He shot up in bed, his green eyes wide as cold sweat glistened on his face. Rei Shida swore colorfully, pushing his pitch black bangs out of his face. The buggers hung down to his mouth now. Maybe he should get a cut. Another nightmare. He hadn't had one like that in years. He'd have to tell Tsuki.

"Kyou?" He called, voice husky.

A shuffling reached his ears before he turned on his "sonar".

"Right here sleeping beauty."

Rei jumped and hit his best friend, making him laugh. He'd been right next to him the whole time! He glared at the blonde, a thin white haze covering his brilliant green eyes. Rei was blind but he could still "see". He had learned very younge that he could stretch out his aura like fingers to get details from the things around him. It worked like a magical sonar. He didn't get details though, like color or words but he did just fine.

"Toss me my pants cretin." He sighed, pulling the hair tie out of his braided hair.

It reached his waist already. He was rewarded with a pair of pants being thrown on his head. Rei threw off the covers and slipped the things on. He was rewarded with an appreciative whistle.

" You DO sleep nude."

"Lecher." He said, being careful where he stepped.

His kitten, Saaski, wasn't quite potty trained yet. Kyou just grinned as if he was proud of the fact. He probably was.

"Has Tsuki set up shop yet?" Rei asked, making his way somewhat timidly down the stairs.

He hated stairs. He wouldn't have had to sleep up there if the apartment hadn't been above the shop. Kyou was humming something he didn't catch. Weirdo. Morning people were sinners.

"No, she was waiting for you. She ran down to Seigawa's place for crushed salamader legs. She wants us to go to the Alleys for lacewing flies and the rest of the shopping. It's on the table downstairs."

"Fuck. I hate Europe." Rei swore, grabbing a coffee cup from the cabinet.

Saaski meowed from her place on the four seater breakfast table where she sat scarfing down the remainder of Tsuki's eggs. She grabbed a peice of toast just as Rei scooped her up and set her on the floor. Cutest little neko in Japan. She looked like a cow. Black and white spots everywhere. The batty old woman wasn't in sight. He poured himself some coffee and inhaled the loved aroma deeply. Tsuki Shida, the proud owner of the Xanadu Moon, was Rei's mother. She had found him when he was only five years old, broken and bleeding in the gutter. She'd brought him in, taught him everything he knew and raised him like he should have been raised from the start. Now that he was fifteen, he worked in the shop. Rei loved her like no other. The two of them had lived over the shop for many years. Working with your best friend and mother. What could be better? He felt Kyou's eyes on him. It was common knowledge that his friend wanted to be more than friends.  
He had been so angry when Kyou had called him koi. He wasn't anyone's beloved. No one's property. People had mistaken him as their's and he had the scars all over his body as testimony. He had been sensitive about them once. He'd even kicked the crap out of some kid for commenting on them. Now, they were just another part of what made him, him. He poured himself a cup of coffee. Black with no sugar. Heavenly. He had drank half of his coffee before saying anything else.

"So...The Alleys, huh?"

"Yes."

Kyou was somewhat subdued today. Possibly because Rei had been skillfully ignoring his discreet advances for months now. Maybe he was getting tired of it. Maybe. He had been treating Kyou's flirting like he had treated the flirting of any other person who had approached him.

"How about we get some ice cream? My treat."

He immediately perked up. Kyou had such a sweet tooth. Rei hated to see that kicked, weary look on his friend's face.

O

Rei growled in annoyance. People him and eachother from all sides, trying to make their way down the crowded Diagon Alley. Kyou held his hand fast, pulling him through the chaos. All he could make out was the tramping of a tousand pairs of feet and the chatter of a thousand different conversations. It was claustrophobic. Even Knockturn Alley was packed with hissing, cursing hags and such. They always used Japanese when they went out in public. For privacy's sake.

"Kyou, maybe we should..."

"No, I've got it!"

Kyou pulled him through a group of women who were talking about how much the price of the performing rats had gone down. He rolled his eyes. Some women just chattered on about nothing. He prefered boys, personally. They were firm and comfortable. Not like the squishy or bony parts of a woman. It made him shudder to think about. Suddenly, his hand was torn from Kyou's and Rei was shoved hard into what felt like a brick wall. He could hear Kyou clling his name but his poor friend was being dragged backwards by the living tide. Rei couldn't even tell where his friend had gone. Fuck. He hated Europe. Rei knew that there was a door to his left and he quietly slipped inside. Silhouettes of shelves fully stocked and a desk to the back filled his mind's eyes. A few people whispered in a corner ,pointing to a mummified lizard. The shop didn't seem to be getting much business today despite the crowd outside. Where was he? There was a girl behind the front desk with a Witch Weekly propped up on the cash register in front of her, blowing bubbles with her gum. Her hair was done in a serious of complicated puffs and strands. It was truly a work of art. Rei didn't even want to think about how long it had taken her to get it that way. He walked up to her, pasting a smile on. She started to blush when he stepped up.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you tell me where I am?" He asked, his voice heavily accented.

She couldn't have been any older than him.

"What? Oh...Your in Hell in Handbasket: Magical Knick Knacks and Odds and Ends." She seemed embarassed afetr noticing Reis eyes.

He fought the urge too stick his tongue out at her before turning around. Like hell he was going back out there. Two men walked into the store, one wearing a glamour so distinct that he would be able to sense it a mile away. The crowd of people in the corner moved out in a hurry as if they could sense the man's incredible magical signature.  
Rei's magic sought out the man, escaping it's owner. It wrapped around him like a dog rushed to it's master. The man's magic caressed Rei's mind like a lover, making him shudder. He knew that he had caught the pair's attention and decided to do something he had only done twice before in his life. He took a deep breath and jerked his magic back into his body. It was an uncomfortable feeling, like bottling some living thing. Everything went black. No one's magic had ever affected him like that. It was...intoxicating. He stepped back, reaching his hand out for the wall. When he was backed against it, he slide down to sit crouched on the floor. He hated this. Not being able to tell where that mysterious duo was. Not being able to tell where anything was. A hand touched his arm, making him jerk back. A voice like honey spoke up. It was right in front of him.

"Are you alright, kitten?"

Kitten? Why the pet name? Oh well. Re is upposed that he really didn't know his name. At least he wasn't made about the small magical run in they had had.

"I'm alright, I guess."

Too timid to release his sonar again, he just listened.

"Lucius, go and get your son his present. I'll see you back at the manor. Where is Severus?"

"On his way, I beleive.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

The shop bell rang on the door, signalling the other man's exit. Rei felt himself hauled from the floor gently, wavering a little. His face was tilted upwards but the man couldn't have been too much taller than him. The man took a deep breath. Probably because of his eyes. Even blind, he was often told how stunningly green they were.

"My name is Tom. Tom Riddle."

That was a nice name.

"Rei Shida. I seem to have lost my friend outside." He said, almost apologetically.

Slowly, he began to let his magic flow out again. He closed his eyes for a moment to get his bearings then looked up at the man. Under the glamour, his face was smooth and perfect. He was handsome. His eyes were slitted like a cat's.

' A snake's. He's a snake.' His mind supplied.

He took in all of Tom. He was wealthy, if his clothes were anything to go by. Rei prefered loose cargo pants and a tight midrift wifebeater, personally.

"Is that so? Well, then, I cannot, in good concience, let you wander alone. Will you allow me to escort you today? I will be meeting with an associate of mine later but it shouldn't be a problem." Tom asked with the grace and charm of a true gentleman.

Aristocrat. A smile crept to the corners of Rei's mouth. Was Tom, a man he had just met, flirting with him? Granted, he usually staved off any attempts at his attention but this was different somehow. He felt like he already knew this stranger. Like he was connected to him somehow. Tom was handsome and, from the conversation so far, was intellegent and had a good personality. Why not? At least he wasn't a vampire. Vampires seemed to be attracted to him like children to candy.  
It was especially difficult in their mating season. Poor Tsuki had to ward every inch of the house.

"Alright."

O

Rei sat in a side cafe down Knockturn Alley and had to marvel at the fact that a cafe could be the darkest part of Knockturn Alley and not only florish but be a nice place too. Granted most of their business came from vampires. Rei tensed as soon as the group of them came in the door.

"Fuck." He whispered just loud enough for Tom to hear.

The vamp at the front of the group was obviously the leader. His name was Adair " The Jackal" Thayer. How did he know this?Because Jackal had been after his ass, literally, for quite some time. It had taken all Rei had to escape him up to this point. Tom's face held the same polite interest that it had for the duration of their trip but it had an icy coldness to it now. He got the feeling that Tom knew Jackal somehow. It took mere seconds for Jackal to sniff him out. A slow, lazy, mischevious smile spread across his perfect mouth and his eyes filled with pleasure. They faltered however when he saw Rei's company. Jackal came over anyways. His walk was filled with a sway that only the undead could achieve. His flunkies stayed behind to grab them a table and harass the waitress, all except for Tyrell. He was a thin, clean shaven, muscular black man and had been Jackal's partner in crime ever since Rei had known him. Tyrell's face was always as blank as a doll's and just as unsettling but Rei liked him. On his own, he was a good guy to do business with.

"Rei, how good to see you. I haven't seen you at the shop the times I stopped by. Tsuki said that you were out but she always says that." He said, doing the eye-rape that Rei had come to expect from him.

The teen raised an eyebrow but sipped his tea as if he were unconcerned with the fact that an eight hundred year old vampire was leering at him over the table.

" There is probably a reason for that. You are being very rude to my date, Jackal."

The vampire gave Tom a once over scornfully. Aparently he didn't see the attraction, nor did he like the idea of Rei being with someone else.

" And what is so compelling about this HUMAN that you would chose him over me?" He scoffed and glared outright at Tom.

"You forget that I am human too, Jackal." Rei hissed.

His anger level was rising and it began affecting everyone within range of his "sight". The magic around him began to churn restlessly. Jackal smirked but his eyes said that he was very serious about his intentions.

"Not for long..."

Tom had had enough apparently. He let the glamour over his eyes fall and they peered out red and reptillian. Jackal looked at him and hissed, himself, fangs bared. He was on alert, now. He had thought that Tom was just a normal human, and it could have cost him dearly.

"What ARE you?!" He growled, backing away a step.

Rei was still sipping his tea as if it were a different conversation that had nothing to do with him whatso ever. Tom's gaze was enough to make Jackal back off.

"I'm the Dark Lord and I believe that you are interrupting our evening."

Instead of slinking off with his tail between his legs, Jackal smiled as if he were pleased with the situation. It was odd.

"It's about time I got some healthy competition for you. One week, Rei. I'll see you then. All the wards in the world can't protect you this time." He purred seductively before walking off with Tyrell to their table.

Rei shivered but took another sip of the sweet raspberry tea. Mmmm...good. Jackal was a pig. He would have to be doped up indeed to ever willingly have sex with him. He raised his eyes to see Tom who was looking at him expectantly, as if afraid of what he would think about the news. At least that explained his level of magic. Even then it was whispering around him delicately.

"What's in a week?" Tom asked, his eyes never once leaving his date.

He sighed and set his cup down. It tinkled softly like real china does.

" The vampire mating season starts." 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad that so many of you liked this story! I wasn't sure how it would go over when I first posted it. I got so many amazing reviews for the first chapter. I'm hoping topost more chapters more often now, so you guys keep up! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll be compelled to write - Because you guys are so great, I usually get a good steady flow of reviews. Thanks so much for all of you that have been keeping up with my stories on a regular basis. I love going to my email and seeing a whole page of fantastic reviews! Because I love you all so much and in honor of Halloween, Here is an incredibly long chapter! Trick or Treat!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but my birthday IS in afew days. winkwinknudgenudge

Chapter Two Lock Down

Tom's eyebrows shot up.

"The vampire mating season? What does that have to do with anything?" He asked with astonishment," Vampires don't mate with humans."

Rei sighed into his tea, watching the Dark Lord through his sonar. The scene with Jackal had been interesting. So his new friend was Voldemort, eh? Tsuki was probably going to tell him that he was a baka for running into the Dark Lord of all people and Jackal, too, all in the same day.

"Vampires are extra sensitive to magical auras and since mine is so overwhelming because I use it to see...They all tend to find me especially interesting. Jackal has been trying to get into my pants from the beginning. He wants to turn me."

Tom smiled alittle wider than he had been and Rei wondered if he ever got the chance to smile this much when he wasn't in disguise, if ever.

"We'll just have to keep that from happening, now won't we?"

Rei smiled, unable to resist.

"Hai. We will"

The shop's bell rang again but this time it was not a vampire that walked in but a man dressed in long robes and had straight hair and a rather large nose. He walked over to them expectantly.

"Tom, I thought I would never find you." He said, sounding vaguely chastising.

Rei's date laughed and invited the man to sit next to him so Rei himself wouldn't have to sit with someone he did not know. It was an endearing gesture. The man looked at him as if he were some sort of oddity.

" Rei, this is one of my...coworkers, Severus Snape. He works at..."

"Hogwarts. I know. Kyou told me all about you." Rei finished with a sardonic grin.

Snape's eyebrows shot up in alarm that he would dare to interrupt the Dark Lord but then creased in concentration.

"Do I know you?" He asked, tilting his head to get a better look at him.

The action made him send an amused look at the equally amused Voldemort.

"Not at all. I confess I have never seen you in my life, but my friend who stays with me does deliveries to the castle sometimes for your lab and he tells me about you. Says your a right bastard. Then again, Kyou calls me a bastard in the mornings too. I like to form my own opinion of people. My opinions tend to be much different." Rei said wryly, watching Snape lean back when he saw his blindness.

The man looked at his Lord then back at him.

"You are a strange child, but I think I will be glad to have met you. In the end."

"Rei?" Tom said in curious alarm.

"Hai?"

"There is a strange boy outside of our window, waving to you, I believe."

"Oh? Must be Kyou. My sonar doesn't work around glass."

OoO

"Tsuki!!!! Tsuki!!! Rei has a boyfriend!!!" Kyou sang, spinning around the shop like a wind up toy.

Rei rolled his eyes and stuck out his foot to trip him. Kyou made an 'Eep!' and crashed to the floor. Tsuki stepped out of the kitchen with a butcher knife in hand, looking slightly murderous.

"Who?! Who is trying to seduce MY little Rei from me?!" She yelled in her yellow apron with a pack of soba noodles in hand.

"Just the Dark Lord, oka-san." He sighed, already missing Tom's company.

He had an inetersting demeanor and a witty sense of humor that Rei liked in people. It was something Kyou just didn't get. Not to mention he was absolutely amazing! God he sounded like a lovesick school girl. At least Tom had promised to come by the shop for dinner one night. Tsuki's eyebrow raised.

"Did you invite him for dinner?" She asked in her asian accent that Rei had actually had to learn over the years.

"Of course."

"Good! It's about time someone started to pounce after your affections instead of that bastard vampire. I thought no one would go after my wonderful, handsome son!" She said with a false flair for the dramatic, swooning into a chair.

He found himself seeking out the comfort of his bedroom instead of the crowded ruckus of the shop. Kyou followed him up silently.

The cool air brushed against his face when he opened the door and he plopped down on his unmade bed. His best friend came to lay beside him.

"Rei? Are you alright?" Kyou asked, propping up on his elbows.

Rei sighed heavily. What was the matter with him? Then he pointed it out.

"I hate this week. I hate having to hide up in my room every year so some stupid vampire doesn't come and fuck me senseless. Sometimes...sometimes i'm half tempted to not hide behind the wards just so I won't have to worry about it anymore. At least with Jackal I'll know what I'm getting myself into." He explained and rolled over to close his eyes.

Kyou blew a raspberry in the air.

"Ick! If I were you I'd rather be with that hunky Dark Lord than with that pervert vampire. At least the Dark Lord will treat you alot better. I bet he's better in bed too." He laughed witha suggestive voice intonation.

Rei couldn't help but laugh too. He rolled back over to look up at Kyou.

"He _was_ cute wasn't he? And so nice."

"You bet!"

oOo

Rei sighed with irritation, drying off his face and walking out of his single bathroom. So far, so good, but just sitting in his bedroom was maddeningly boring!! Even the shower hadn't quelled his itched to be OUT. Shut up in his room for a bloody week and a half. Wonderful. He found his thoughts wandering to his new beau, erasing the tension from his shoulders while a smile found itself onto his face. Tom had spent the past few days in his company, lingering as if he couldn't get enough. Rei remembered how soft and delicate his lips had felt when they last kissed. The passion behind it.

He allowed himself a moment to think tenderly, his hand straying up to his lips. A moment to reminisce.

Flashback Land!!

Rei panted under the heat of the Dark Lord's kisses. They were like fire racing through his blood. He knew that Tom ached for release but held off just for Rei's own benefit. It was a gesture the teen appreciated. If he weren't a virgin, then Jackal and his band would only be further attracted to him. His scent would be even more alluring. But Merlin was it frustrating!!

"Come stay with me, Rei. I'll protect you, I swear it." Tom whispered intently against his lips.

Rei let out a frustrated groan.

"I wish I could...Tsuki would have a fit though. If I had my way...,"He said huskily,"I wouldn't just be sitting on your lap."

Tom laughed lightly, pushing a piece of his unbound hair behind his ear and kissing him ever so gently.

End!!

Rei tugged his thin white robe around himself tighter, shuddering pleasantly at the memory. He remebered just what it felt like to have Tom hard beneath him. A cool breeze blew across his face, rousing him from his thoughts and he froze. The window wasn't supposed to be open. He hadn't opened it.

"Your smell is absolutely intoxicating. I could smell it from the street corner." Jackal purred from the arkness beside the bed.

Rei's sightless eyes widened.

"How did you get in...?"He asked, cursing himself as he unconciously took a step back.

"That isn't important.What is is the fact that I'm here now."The voice came from directly behind him.

A pair of ironlike arms wrapped around his body, holding his arms and pressing him against an equally hard body. One of Jackal's warm hands slipped inside his robe to run from his ribs down to his hip. He had fed. What a time to take a bath. His skin was still wet and hot from the water.

"White? How very…appropriate." the vampire whispered heatedly.

Rei felt himself tremble inside and out when he was carried and deposited gently on his bed. The intensity in Jackal's eyes was just as frightening as what he was about to do. A cool vial was pressed into his palm.

"Take it. It will make this less painful."

He knew that there was no escaping. If Jackal could somehow break through the wards that he and Tsuki had both set up, then nothing he did could stop him. Rei shook his head.

"I'll take the pain, too." He said and even thoughhe had just whispered, Rei knew that Jackal had heard him.

The vampire above him shrugged, taking a long breath.

"I could _taste_ your pleasure. What were you doing? Thinking of your Dark Lord?" He hissed and the teen could hear his jealousy.

"Jealous?"

Rei was shivering now, the heat from the shower cooling from his skin. Jackal opened his robe to run a pale hand down his body.

"Of course. Your MY mate. No one else can touch you."

"I'm not your mate."

"You will be after tonight."

OOO

Kyou swept the kitchen while Tsuki cooked, occasionally glancing forlornly at the stairs leading up to Rei's room. He missed his friend's sarcastic conversation. His best friend, as well as his lifelong crush. Kyou knew that Rei knew how he felt. He also knew that Rei would probably never return his feelings, but still he persisted. The silence stretched heavily. Tsuki set the plate down and scooted a chair out from under the table. Kyou hummed thoughtfully to himself and stopped sweeping to observe the sounds. He closed his eyes. Immediately, the sounds of the house became clearer to him. The boiling pots, the whip of the whisk in a liquid and the sound of bare feet on wood. That made his eyes open. Tsuki was wearing house shoes and he was wearing tennis shoes. Rei padded down the stairs looking tired, grumpy and wet from the shower. He for once had his hair unbound and was wearing black cargo pants and a long sleeved black shirt that actually belonged to Kyou. Rei never wore long sleeves unless absolutely forced. He liked to feel everything around him.

"Rei..." He whispered and his heart froze in fear.

Would vampires swoop down to carry him off and rape him now? What was he thinking?! His friend stood on the stairs, staring up at the ceiling stock-still.

"Kyou...help me down. My Sight is refusing to work..."

His voice was husky and thick. Kyou dropped the broom, hurrying to Rei's side. Rei was fresh from the shower but on the side of his neck looking sore and painful was a circulat pattern with two lines parallel to each other bisecting it. Between the lines were two perfect fang marks. Fuck. His eyes widened.

"What does it look like?" Rei asked in an empty whisper.

Kyou couldn't even look at the hateful thing as he lead his friend down the stairs.

"It's..."

He shook his head and once Rei was afely seated on the couch, he traced it. Anger swelled in his chest and furious tears sprang to his eyes. That bastard had _raped_ Rei!!

"I'll see him dead, Rei!" He ground out while trying not to let the other boy hear his tears.

It didn't work. Rei's eyes softened and he touched his leg gently. He shook his head though, his wet hair clinging to his neck.

"No Kyou. Let it be. At least I don't have to hole up in my room anymore. Besides, Jackal will have an angry Dark Lord to deal with and he'd better FEAR his mother in law. Tsuki's ruthless."

His adopive mother stepped out of the kitchen with a grim look on her face and a towel in hand. Rei stretched out on the couch, wincing in pain.

"Are you alright, Rei? Did he hurt you?" She asked, coming over to stroke her son's head.

"Nothing I can't handle, Tsuki-okasan. I'm just sore and tired. Before night falls, I'll go hide. No way am I just going to roll over for him every night. I might be his mate now but that doesn't mean I have tomake it easy for him." Rei snorted but hissed when Kyou touched the mark on his neck.

Kyou frowned.

"You're going to him aren't you? You're gonna go to that Dark Lord of yours."

His disapproval was clear. Rei merely wondered at how both Jackal and Kyou referred to Tom as "his Dark Lord.". Freakish. Tsuki touched the usually quirky boy's shoulder to calm him. He just shook his head. Rei shrugged.

"I'm willing to bet anything that the wards around Tom's place are the strongest in Europe. If he can't keep me safe then I may as well just rub myself in fresh blood and yell 'Dinner's ready, sweetie'. If Jackal can get through the wards here once he can do it again tonight."

Kyou looked quite distressed at the idea of Rei leaving. He sat by him on th efloor and just watched his friend rest. Tsuki left the living room to go into the kitchen. She came back with a warm wet towel. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Take off your shirt." She demanded calmly but her voice left no room for argument.

Rei did as he was instructed and Kyou flinched at the sight of what he had been so insistant on hiding. Red love marks and more bites littered hischest. Trailing down his hips below his pants were two sets of raw, angry looking scraches. They had obviously been made by nails and even though they weren't deep, it was clear that they had bled. Tsuki's lips thinned and she shook her head.

"Kyou, get me the purple salve on the kitchen shelf above the sink. Spread this on his while I pack his bag."

Kyou obeyed immediately and quicklybegan to apply the delightfully fragrant stuff to his wounds. Rei had to bite his lip against the stinging pain.

OOO

Tom opened the door slowly so as not to startle Rei too much. Tsuki had said that his Sight was gone for the time until he would be able to untangle the matted mess Jackal had made of his magic. The usually happy, energetic teen was asleep on the sofa. Or so he'd thought. Rei's eyes snapped open as soon as he stepped inside.

"Rei, it's me. It's Tom."

He wasn't sure what he'd expected of his young lover once he first heard of what happened. Rei sat up slowly, tenderly, as he walked to his side.

"Tom...hey. Thanks for letting me go stay with you. It really means alot." He said softly.

Tom stroked his head gently before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Rei took his hand for support, knowing that Tom could see the mating mark. He suddenly felt ashamed and dirty for having it. In his mind, he kepttelling himself thatit wasn't his fault he had it, however, it didn't stop the horrible feelings that came up inside him. He didn't want his boyfriend to see that he'd been used by another.

Tsuki came down the stairs with Kyou somberly following at her heels. He had Rei's luggage in hand and looked slightly green. They'd seen his room, then. The shame grew.Tsuki nodded to Tom.

"Now off you both go before that vampire comes back." She said harshly.

She'd obviously been affected by the sight of his room. The sun was beginning to set, Rei could feel it and he became horribly antsy. He could also feel Jackal pacing in his home, unable to go out until the dying sun was gone butready to collect him the second it did. The bond was beginning to form. It would be him first night as Jackal's mate. Would he be able to hide? Would he be changed at all. Kyou hugged him from behind, making Rei jump alittle. The whole world was waiting with baited breath for that great golden sphere to fall. Jackal knew he would run and waited too. Tom sensed his unease and, with a final goodbye, they apparated away.

Rei felt the air change as soon as he arrived. The place smelled of vanilla and rain. Of Tom. The air was warmer too, but more humid. He reached over to Tom and found a bed at his side. He was in Tom's private rooms. The second he was seated, Rei found himself accosted by one very angry, worried Dark Lord.

"What happened?! Dd he hurt you? Of course he did! It was Jackal, wasn't it?" Anxiety fell into a cold fuy, "I'll kill him!!"

The teen groaned, his head suddenly feeling as if it would split. He couldn't tell if it was from Tom's fussing, Jackal's anger or his own injuries.

"Tom, please...Just let me sleep right now. I'm so tired...Let me sleep first." Rei pleaded.

Tom sighed heavily.

"Alright. I apologize."

Rei leaned back on the mountain of pillows behind him. Tom tried to help him undress buthis efforts were rebuffed. Rei didn't want Tom to see. He curled in around his boyfriend and in an instant he was asleep.

So did you guys like? Yes? No? Review! Luv ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three everyone!! Da da daa!! Celebrate good times! I know it's been a while since I updated and I apologize! Don't throw anything! It's been super crazy lately. But now, I'm back and ready to roll! So do you all like this story? I've gotten some great reviews on it and I'm really excited about that so keep up the good work guys and I will too! I've thought about adding some song lyrics that go along with the story to the beginning so I'm going to try that with this chapter, Let me know if you guys like that, m'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song Wild Horses

Chapter ThreeEntrapment

_'…To act and damn the consequence, How I wish it could be that easy. But fear surrounds me like a fence, I __wanna__ break free.' –Wild Horses, Natasha __Bedingfield_

Rei frowned, tugging at his cloak hood. He had been at Tom's home for a week before the urge to roam became too much to bear. Tom was at some meeting so he had left a note saying he needed to go and pick up his potions. He had to get out. Rei had chalked up his antsy nervousness to his mate being so displeased with being unable to find him or get a hold of him. Jackal was _furious_. He could feel it. When he slept, he dreamed of it. However, that probably was not the only reason that Jackal was so angry. Rei let a slow grin spread over his face. He and Tom had engaged in the most amazing sex EVER. Every time that they could. Jackal knew. Rei didn't know how but he supposed that the vampire could feel his strongest emotions over their bond. It was just a theory though. He walked briskly down Knockturn Alley towards his destination. It didn't take long to get there, merely a few odd twists and turns. He came to the front of The Black Sun Apothecary and pushed open the tinted black door. The inside of the store looked like the reptile room at the zoo. Dim with low lights. It was cool inside. This however, didn't register to Rei's Sight. The forms of two people sitting back to back on the glass counter, however, did.

"Rei Shida! My friend, it has been too long. We feared you had stumbled off of a cliff chasing your new Dark Lord beau around." Caydence laughed, taking a drag on his cigarette.

His lover, Aaron, had a cat-ate-the-cream grin on his face. Rei rolled his eyes. The two of them had been trying to hook him up with someone for years. It had never before been successful.

"You heard about that, huh?" He smiled and crossed his arms, approaching the counter.

The two mates shared a look that was not an amused one. Aaron outright frowned. It wasn't a good look for him. A face that pretty shouldn't look so unhappy. His white and black haired friend was an Incubus. Caydence was a very high classing Sorcerer. Sorcerers, unlike Wizards, were not bound by the same laws and practiced a much wider range of magic. Tom was a Sorcerer and Rei was powerful enough to be classed as a high classing Sorcerer himself. He didn't know anyone else that could do it. His Sight was considered one of his most moderate spells, but alas, it was not meant to be held 24/7. Which is why he came to see Caydence and Aaron. They owned The Black Sun Apothecary and Rei came to them every two months for a very special, very illegal potion that they brewed just for him. The Verit Inari Potion kept his magic stores up when they began to get low every few months from his Sight.

"We heard about you being forced to be Jackal's mate, too. Word gets around, Rei. They came here just the other day looking for you." Caydence admitted grimly.

Rei glared at the ground. Of course they would come here. Jackal knew that he needed that potion and he knew that he would be needing it soon. What a jerk off. Rei chose not to elaborate on that rumor.

"Do you have it?" He asked, ignoring the unasked question hanging in the air.

Aaron nodded and went to the back to get it, leaving Caydence and Rei alone. Another stream of air exhaled from the Sorcerer's mouth. Ew. Smoking.

"You know, you won't be able to hide out with Lord Voldemort forever. Jackal's hunting for you."

Rei shrugged nonchalantly, despite the fact that he was very uncomfortable with the conversation. He didn't want to think about Jackal right then. The fact that he could be forced to roll over for him every night sickened and ashamed him. He would be damned if he went with that bastard!

" He can hunt all he likes but I'll cut my own heart out before I bend over like his bitch!" Rei hissed, glaring at the very thought.

A sudden smile lifted Caydence's mouth and he stubbed out the rest of his cigarette.

"That's my boy! You tell that fucker who's boss, Rei. How's your mum?" he laughed out loud.

"Happy that I'm taken by someone who's polite, possessive and maniacal. She loves him."

Aaron stepped back in with a bright smile at their conversation. In his hands was a box filled with the small vials he needed. They were propped up on stand up frames inside. Their silver reflected the light and shined out of the opening ominously.

" You're bending over for Lord Voldemort, though." Aaron purred wickedly.

Rei shrugged.

"He's great company and phenomenal in bed. What could I do?"

Aaron handed him the box and Caydence wrapped an arm around his lover calmly.

"Be careful around the Alleys, Shida. There have been some crazy things going on lately. Stuff that you'd best stay out of, especially carrying THAT around. I'd hate to have to tell your mum that you got dragged off by Aurors or Vampires."

Rei glared just at the thought. The Aurors had been poking around where it was in their best interests not to. The Triad Alleys were free territories. They had no power here, especially in Knockturn Alley and Gentry Alley. The Third Alley would require full out war to take. Gentry Alley was exactly as it's name entailed. It was the Alley of the Gentry or the nonhuman Alliance. Anyone with ties to any nonhuman or any nonhuman themselves, could seek sanctuary under the protective barrier the alley harbored at it's entrance. The Ministry did not ally with nonhumans so no one with loyalty to the Ministry would be able to enter. He would never seek shelter in the Gentry Alley, though. Jackal would know the second he stepped foot there and his henchmen would be on him like a pack of wolves. No, he was much safer with Tom.

He smiled at them, and as soon as Caydence bent Aaron over the front counter, Rei decided it was time to go. Must be time for Aaron to feed. Caydence was very in tune with his mate's needs. He left the shop with a shake of his head. The Alley was completely deserted. Deserted and silent.

-0- 

Rei's wrists were bloodied and covered in welts by the time he finally stopped pulling at the ropes. He could see nothing. His body could no longer support his Sight on its own. How had this happened? Why had he been so stupid?! He should have never left the manor without Ton. Would his beloved even know where he was? Somehow the thought that poor Tom would never know where he was scared him more than what had actually happened. He finally gave up his struggles. It was useless. The ropes had to be reinforced with magic to last that long. Rei laid back down on the bed he had been deposited on and thought back on everything that occurred.

_Flashback Land _

_He had just left the lovers' shop when the sounds of shouting suddenly burst forth from up ahead. Not three yards in front of him, a jubilee of people ran out of an apothecary. Spells were being fired off in every direction and the teen found __himself__ rooted to the spot.__ The men and woman pulled a couple from the store. The last to emerge was an old man, obviously their leader from the way the mob looked to him. The couple struggled in their grasp._

_"Fitzwilliam and __Segonia__Muillone__, you are being charged with possession and distribution of Dark Artifacts. The Ministry feels that you are a danger to yourselves and to our society. You are being sentenced to six years in Azkaban Prison by decree of the Minister of Magic." The older man said with a caustic smile. _

_Rei did not like the way the man was looking at them. He took a step back and suddenly, the man's eyes were on HIM. _

_"Well, what do we have here? Wandering out so late, little one? __Tut __tut__."_

_His box was summoned out of his hands by a simple spell and zoomed into the wrinkled hands. It only took a simple opening of the fragile box for Rai to end up in magical restraints. He was in deep shit now._

_End Flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

So, it's been awhile since I worked on Paved With Good Intentions hasn't it? I've been so busy trying to finish Taste of Midnight lately. Oh well. Do you all forgive my tardiness? I hope you all liked the ending to Taste of Midnight and To Fly With Broken Wings. They weren't too rushed were they? I hope not. Well, now that I'm working on finishing up Paved With Good Intentions, you can all expect some new things from me. I will say that one of the two new fics I'm going to post, hopefully within the month, is not a Harry Potter fic. The second is but the first is an Abarat fanfic. Abarat is written by Clive Barker, and I suggest reading the two book series. It's a really good series. Anyhow, it will be kind of like Paved but completely different at the same time. The main character will be blind, just like little Rei, so if you enjoy this story, you should definitely check out my upcoming fanfics. Love to you all!

Disclaimer: Alright, I'm putting this disclaimer in here for the rest of the story. You have been notified. Harry Potter and its affiliates do not belong to me. I do, however, own Tsuki, Kyou, Jackal, and Caydence and Aaron. If any of you would like to use them for your stories just email me and ask. I don't mind as long as you ask.

Chapter Four Caught in the Arms of the Enemy

Rei glared at the direction of the opening door. The thing had been locked when he'd tried it. The couple that they had been arresting when Rei had stumbled onto the scene were gone. So why hadn't they carted him off to Azkaban too? Instead he had been tossed into this room and left. Now the bastards were back. The old man that had brought him to the room stepped to his bedside. His wrists were stinging painfully, the dull shooting pain that signaled infection seared up his arm. He didn't even want to know what they looked like. The old man, they called him Headmaster only, touched his face gently but Rei flinched away. His hands were cold. His Sight was beyond him but at least his glamours held true.

"My boy, how are you this evening?"

Rei sneered in his direction angrily. They had kept coming in to question him. Who was he?, where had he gotten the Verit Inari potion?, where did he live?, who were his parents? When they asked him questions he had taken to ignoring them altogether or swearing at them in Japanese. His personal information was none of their business. He wished they would just send him to Azkaban. If they did, at least Jackal would know where he was and would come bust him out. He wondered if Jackal could sense him now. He wasn't sure. The wards around the place were suffocating. He had a suspicion that they were partially the reason that his stores of magic had run out so quickly. The old man hummed thoughtfully before stroking Rei's head as if he were a child. Damn him!!

"Very well. You have been most uncooperative with our investigation thus far, child. I'm here to convince you to work with us and not against us. We are only here for your safety. The Verit Inari potion can be very addicting." The Headmaster said cheerily, all the while trying to worm his way through Rei's steel hard, reinforced Occlumency shields.

_Liar. The Verit Inari Potion isn't addicting at all. I've been taking it for years. It has no side effects. Caydence even disassembled it just to give me a list of possible side effects._

The old man seemed to pause for a moment before literally _shoving_ his hand into Rei's aura. The teen let lose a scream that could not be held back. It was the most painful experience he had ever felt. The Headmaster's hand dug further inside him making the teen scream even more. It hurt so much he thought his mind would break from the sensation. Suddenly, he felt the man's hand wrap around something that seared and writhed within him. His core. The center of all of his magic. What did the old man think he was doing?! Directly handling a person's core could render them as useless as a squib, or worse! Rei's body twitched in agony.

"Now, shall we try this again? What is your name, child?" He asked calmly as if he weren't about to destroy a helpless teenager.

Rei's hate boiled, making his core burn even hotter. How the bastard wasn't being burned too, he didn't know. He should have lost the hand. How he wished he could see the face of the bastard that would do this to him! He choked on what tasted like blood. Maybe he could get away with small lies. There was no need to endanger Tsuki or Kyou just because he was stupid enough to get caught.

"Naki Rei." He hissed with venom.

His captor seemed to nod once and he heard the scratching of a quill on parchment. At least there was no questioning the lie.

"How old are you, Rei?"

The audacity!! How dare he act so familiar with him! He had the urge to spit in the man's face but decided that it would probably not bode well for him.

"Fifteen."

More scratching was heard. What the hell was going on? Rei didn't dare move a single inch lest the agony he was in increase any further. His core was pulsing rapidly like a frightened bird's heart. How much damage could the fragile thing take?

"Now, see, Moody. He's being very cooperative. Now, Rei. Tell us why on earth you would be in Knockturn Alley with that terrible potion. This doesn't have to be hard. We can all be friends." The Headmaster crooned softly as if he were speaking to an eight year old.

If he weren't in such pain, Rei would have developed a twitch just from sheer annoyance. Or fury. Fury worked too. He was going to kill this bastard. Slowly. Very very slowly. Visions of eviscerations danced in his head. When he remained silent, the old man's hand squeezed his core. Pain shot through his entire body and Rei found himself shrieking. How much longer before he broke? How much more could he take? Blood began to seep out of his mouth. Shit. He 

was bleeding somewhere internally, probably his lungs. He was pretty sure that he had a few ribs broken on both sides. One of them had more than likely made a small puncture in his lung. He had bitten down on his tongue pretty hard too.

" I need it to see!" He cried, anything to get the pain to stop, " I need it to keep up my magic stores so I can see. I use my magic as a sonar, It bounces off of thing sand gives me a picture but I can't keep it up indefinitely. I can use the potion once every few months to go in place of my usual magic so that my regular magic stores can recover."

His voice dripped with exhaustion. How long had he been in this place so far? Did Tsuki even know that he was missing? And Tom…His lover had to be frantic with worry.

The man loosened his grip only slightly, just to give Rei enough breathing space to answer his questions properly.

" That explains why your magical signature is so enormous. You use it every second of the day, not just when you want to perform spells. What are your parents names? Do they know that you're using this potion?" He was asked by a woman he could not identify.

Her voice was guarded but he had a sense that she was kind. Easily manipulated. He let his hair cover his face gently like a curtain and let his eyes fill with anger, despair and uncertainty. He had it down to a fine art.

"I don't have parents. I was brought up in an orphanage until I ran away. I was eight then." He whispered hoarsely.

The woman made a sound in her throat despairingly. So she had a soft spot for orphans. She must be a mother herself.

"How have you gotten by then?"

"I…Do I have to?" He asked the Headmaster who seemed to have loosened his hold even more.

He was buying it.

"It would help us a great deal, my boy. If we know all of this then we can make sure the Ministry knows that you are not a criminal. You can go free." The old man replied sympathetically.

For some reason, Rei doubted that. They weren't going to let him go without a fight. But if he could maybe settle in for a while and get the old man off of his back, he could play the victim. After all, he had been a victim for the first five years of his life.

"A man found me… He said that-" Rei bit his lip and curled in on himself a little, remembering the things that had happened while he had lived with his aunt to make the story more believable. He shuddered at the memories, " He said that if I played nice with him, that he would make sure 

that no one would ever hurt me again. He lied…He took me to his house and used me. Over and over. Countless times. He kept me there for years. I never even knew what the rest of the house looked like because I wasn't allowed to leave his room. I took my chances one night while he was on a business trip and I jumped out of the window. Fortunately, I landed on some bushes. I never looked back. That's when I found myself on the streets of Wizarding Britain. Well. After leaving Japan at least. I got real good at glamours real quick so no one would notice me and take me back to that place." He confessed falsely and knew that they believed it when the man's hand was removed from his chest.

Rei ignored the blood seeping down his collar from his mouth and instead focused on the piteous sounds coming from the woman and several men in the room. That cold hand stroked his head softly as if he would break.

"Rei, I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome to your new home for the next two years." The old man said with a sparkling shine in his voice.

Rei's jaw would have dropped if he had the energy. All he could think was that he had royally screwed himself this time. He didn't hear what was said next because his eyes closed and he knew no more.

Review! Love it? Hate it? Well, if you hate it I don't want to know. That's just depressing.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I'm feeling a little unmotivated and depressed but I'm trying not to let it get me down. I'm hoping to get more chapters out in the next week because I'm on Spring Break and all. I think that if I can keep my nose to the screen and my fingers to the keyboard, I will get something accomplished. I've got that pre-graduation, annoyed with my friends, feeling fat and useless depression that makes you want to eat chocolate and do nothing. Ladies, you know what I mean. But I'm really trying to write more. This is not intended to be a horrifically long fic like my other two. I'm not sure if I'll clear fifteen chapters. Hopefully I'm not rushing it and completely ruining it for someone. I did intend for Paved to start out quickly. I wanted to try it instead of twiddling my thumbs for six chapters while introducing everyone. This fic is my approach to something new and different. Refreshing. Hope you love it!

Disclaimer: I sincerely hope you aren't that stupid. I may have to sick He-Who-Does-Not-Belong-To-Me on you if you are. Such a person could hardly be sensible and I couldn't have someone who is out of their wits.

Chapter Five

Jackal was pissed. Royally pissed. Not only could he not find his mate but he had just gotten a letter from his mate's mother saying that if he didn't release Rei right that instant, then she was sending the Bomb Squadron on him and there wouldn't be anything left for the Dark Lord to have his revenge on. He had gotten a similar letter from the Dark Lord, albeit somewhat more graphic in nature. What the hell?! Did no one know where Rei was?! He threw open the doors to the Dark lord's assembly chamber with a hiss. He would know where his mate was one way or another. The room had been temporarily unwarded to allow the Death Eaters that were even now staring at him like he had two heads entrance. Voldemort was furious.

"YOU LOST HIM?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LOSE HIM?!" He yelled angrily.

He would get to the bottom of this! Voldemort's face twisted into a mask of fury.

"You're the one who took him!! Give Rei back and maybe I'll kill you quickly!"

"I DON'T HAVE HIM!! I HAVEN'T EVEN SMELLED HIM SINCE YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!!"

Now Voldemort looked confused. He would know if Jackal were lying. He would smell it. He quickly dismissed his followers in favor of staring down the fuming vampire. Once the Death Eaters were all gone, he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have him?" He asked with something like uncertainty hidden in his voice.

Jackal sneered.

"No."



"Then we have a serious problem."

Rei sat in the bed of the Hospital Wing calmly. On the inside, he was furious. Dumbledore had managed to strip down all of his glamours but the one on his scar while he was sleeping. He had only salvaged the last because it wasn't tied to his core like the rest, but to Tsuki. It prevented assholes like Dumbledore from taking it down. The only way it could be removed was if Tsuki were killed or removed it herself. That would never happen. They had seen…They had seen all of his scars then. He sneered in disgust at the nurse bustling about the infirmary. She could feel his anger like a burning sensation down her spine. They had invaded his privacy and left him to the raw unshielded disgust and criticism of his new classmates. Dumbledore knew that he didn't have the strength to put up new wards. Especially not after the mess that had been made of his core. He wouldn't be able to do magic for at least a week. They had grudgingly supplied him with some powerful restorative potions to help his magic along but they only aided the healing of his core. They were not near powerful enough to allow him to function in anysort of magical activity. Today, the Headmaster had deemed him well enough to attend his first day of classes. In the middle of the school year. Wonderful. Not only was he a freakishly scarred stranger thrust into the center of scorn of unfamiliar teenagers but he was never going to keep up in class. He always had been a perfectionist.

He had been promised a trip to Diagon Alley to get some clothes under the supervision of several of the old man's henchmen later today. That was fine. He had sent the nursie off to clear another vial of restorative potion with the Headmaster so he could at least have an idea of where he was going. He didn't want to be bumping into things all day long. He heard her open the door and a familiar man's voice speak from what he assumed was the door.

"He's here, Poppy?"

"Yes, he's on the last bed on the left. He's a little spit fire, poor dear. Be nice, Severus. I'm headed to Albus to ask after another restorative potion."

Severus? Wait…Could it be Tom's collegue that he had met that day at the café?

"Very well. I'll see you when you get back and we can have a look at his charts."

Yes. The voice was the same silky smooth voice that the man had had that day. It was him. Thank Merlin. Rei heard the door shut and only soft footsteps approach.

"My my, Mr. Naki. You do find yourself in the strangest situations." Severus said out loud but bent over close while he took Rei's blood pressure, " I've sent a letter to Tom detailing your situation. Here is a vial of your potion. Don't screw this up. If you get caught with it, they will know that I gave it to you. I can't have my cover blown just yet." He whispered in a low hiss that only the teen could hear.



Rai discreetly nodded. Thank everything that was good and right with the world. Tom knew where he was! That was a good start. At least Kyou and Tsuki wouldn't be worrying senseless. And he felt the heaviness of a vial of Verit Inari potion pressed into his palm. At Severus's pressing, he quickly downed it and handed the vial back to the potions master. Finally something was going right. He had a very beneficial ally in the man. The nurse came walking back in, not suspecting a thing.

"I'm sorry, dear, but he says only two a day. Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked with a hint of desperate apology.

She wanted him to forgive her for seeing his scars. He could tell. Rei sighed but shook his head as Severus watched them from the corner of his eye.

"No, but thanks for trying."

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

So…It's three in the morning and I'm still going strong. Chocolate will do that to a person. I'm seriously considering coffee too. All of you who love my fanfics should check out my original on Fiction Press. It's called Colors of the Rainbow and it actually started it's life out as a fanfic. I made it an original but it's still really good. I just posted all six chapters tonight so you guys should definitely read it. Love you guys and thanks so much for all of your support an encouragement! I couldn't do this without you guys.

Disclaimer: You must be insane. Do I look that talented to you?

Chapter Six

Rei allowed himself to be escorted to the Great Hall quietly by Mad-Eye Moody who mumbled to himself the whole way. Weirdo. He bet that he was some sort of sick morning person too. The students were eating breakfast at four large tables brimming with food. Every eye turned to them when they arrived. Dumbledore stood, that damned smile back on his face.

"Students! Today we have a brand new transfer student to sort! He is somewhat shy, so please be polite. Rei Naki, please sit on the stool to be sorted." He said over the now hushed crowd.

Rei fought the glare that he so desperately wanted to throw the irritating man. Wordlessly, he sat on the stool where the Deputy Headmistress stood with an old hat in hand. He had heard about the Sorting Hat of course, but was reluctant to actually put it on. How much would it see in his mind? Would it report back to Dumbledore? Merlin! There were so many unanswered questions! This could be the moment that his cover was blown. Or not. The hat's darkness fell over his eyes. Boy did Godric Gryffindor have a huge head.

'_You can say that again. You wouldn't believe the things I've been through.' _

Rei quirked an eyebrow.

' Oh, I'll bet I could.'

The hat seemed to chuckle at him. Great. It liked him.

'_It seems like I'm not the only one who likes you either. A vampire, your friend…The Dark Lord. My my. You are quite popular. You've had quite a life, Mr. Potter.'_

Rei sneered. He did not answer to that name. He had never been a Potter and never would be. The title could stagnate for all he cared.

' I'm not that person and I never have been.'

'_I apologize Mr. Shida. Your lover was one of my greatest achievements, I will say, and I know you will be just as astounding. But we won't discuss those things today. Where would you like to go, Mr. Shida?'_



'I'm more of a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, I think. The choice is up to you. Wherever you think I will succeed the most.'

'_Yes, you're definitely not a Hufflepuff and certainly not brazen enough for Gryffindor. Very well, very well. I will be speaking to you again soon, Mr. Shida…_SLYTHERIN!!'

Rei relinquished the hat to the Deputy Headmistress and looked around. He assumed that the table clapping the hardest was Slytherin. Dumbledore was clapping politely but his eyes were watching him thoughtfully. The foreign teen slid onto the bench where a blonde boy scooted over for him with a smirk. He wasn't all that bad looking. Fair hair, pale skin, delicate but still managing to look masculine. If he was fully human, Rei would eat Dumbledore. Too bad he was taken. He flashed the boy a wicked grin and his counterpart's silver grey eyes lit up. He sensed a companion in him, apparently.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. You don't look very shy to me. Where are you from Naki?" He asked in a voice that practically purred.

The boy vibrated with sensuality. Rei was betting on some sort of seductive creature. Veela, Incubus, not a vampire. He would sense a vampire but maybe not a full vamp. Possibly a Siren or some relative.

"I'm not shy in the least bit. I'm from Japan, actually and please, people only call my mother Naki. Call me Rei. I guess you could say I'm here accidentally. I didn't actually transfer. Not willingly at least." Rei said calmly, just low enough for the snakes around him to hear.

He cast a surreptitious glance in Dumbledore's direction. Draco and his comrades looked intrigued.

"What do you mean?" Asked a dark boy from across the table while Draco threw up some discreet privacy charms.

Rei looked at him clearly. Well, as clear as things got for him.

"I got caught up in a raid in the middle of Knockturn Alley with a whole case of a very illegal potion, but unfortunately, it's one that I need to function. Dumblefuck was there and he brought me here for questioning. More like torture if you ask me. They shackled me up and tortured me until I answered. My magic still isn't fully functional after what they did to me." He hissed and rubbed his still painful wrist under the table.

Draco didn't look surprised. In fact, none of them did. A girl next to Draco actually looked adoringly at him. Normally, it was a look that he would flirt back with but now, it just made him miss Tom even more. His stomach turned in homesickness but he didn't let the Slytherin's know that. He would be damned if he revealed his whole hand to them in the first round. He had just 

met them and Rei was nothing if not calculating and careful to the point of paranoia. He had had to avoid lust crazed vampires after all.

"So how did you come to be enrolled as a student?" The girl asked, her brown eyes going wide.

He took the effort to toss her a flirtacious grin to which she blushed.

"I made him believe I was just a poor helpless blind victim. He's keeping me here just to make sure, I believe. Well, until a not so discreet vampire finds me."

Someone breathed in his ear but Rei wasn't startled at all. He was far too use to Jackal doing it. His senses flared. Vampire.

"What about not so discreet vampires?" The boy asked from behind.

Rei turned around to stare at him. He was lithe like a dancer, with honest to God, white hair that felt just passed his shoulders. Stunningly piercing eyes smiled down at him like a pleasantly full cat. How many nonhumans were at this bloody school anyways? Draco nodded at the boy. He looked very familiar.

"Christian Anderson, Rei Naki. He's Dumbledore's latest fuck up. What do vampires have to do with anything, Rei?" Draco asked while his two goons got up to allow Christian, who obviously out ranked the peons, a place at the table.

Christian seemed to be very amused with Rei. It was him who answered Draco's question.

"Because he is mated to the most powerful vampire in the Eurasian Territories. Jackal is tearing this continent apart looking for him. He traced you as far as London but then lost your trail. I can't imagine what he'll do tour dear Headmaster when he realizes that you've been kidnapped. Or to you when he gets a hold of you at last." He said the last bit with a mocking thoughtfulness that had Rei grinning despite the fact that he was a sarcastic prick.

That's what he liked about him. He'd finally remembered where he'd met him before.

"I can. You're Sertain's childe. I did a job for him a few years back. That's where I've met you before. I can't imagine that he would willingly send the gem of his life to this godforsaken place."

Christian sneered openly at the oblivious Headmaster.

"You could say I am in the same boat as you, Rei Naki, if not the same danger."

He nodded and commenced his meal, flirting with Draco all the while.



Okay, yes. Rei lied a lot in this chapter but he has to so he can remain under Dumbledore's radar. I thought I'd get that out for some who might be confused. I haven't changed anything. He's just lying to protect himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, Kiddies! Here's a brand new chapter just for you guys to enjoy! It's been going great so far. A lot of you sent me some really great reviews, so thanks abunch! I really appreciate you all taking the time to let me know what you think of my story. So, I'm pretty excited. One of my favorite fan fics is finally being updated and my FAVORITE one is being revamped before the sequel is put out! I'm watching my inbox for new updates. _Paraselenic_ by EmpyrealFantasy is newly updated and _Irreversible Destiny_ by SheWolfe7 is just freakin amazing. I'm going to start a list, I think, of two or three of my all time favorite fanfics at the bottom of each of my new chapters and their author's names so you can all enjoy them. I definitely enjoy them. I have many of them on my jump drive just so I can read them where ever I go. Fanfiction is my anti-drug. Hehe.

Disclaimer: Bugger off. I don't own anything but my laptop.

Chapter Seven

Rei fit in very well with the Slytherins. In fact, all of them seemed to take to him as much as he was to them. Especially Draco. He didn't seem perturbed by Christian's warnings about Jackal and flirted with Rei shamelessly. Even when he made it clear that he was already taken, and not by Jackal, he added with a sly look at Christian. The vampire rolled his eyes and speared a Hufflepuff with a glare that sent the first year running.

"I did hear that about you." The vampire said haughtily as they showed him the way to the common room.

Rei took his attentions off of the nasty looks he was receiving from a group of Gryffindors and focused back on his companions. Christian crossed his arms with a frown.

"Hear what?"

"That you refuse your mate and are playing bed tag with Dray's godfather." He replied as Pansy said the password and they entered the Slytherin Common Room.

Dray looked at him with wide eyes, spinning around to face him. Blaise's reaction was worse. His jaw just dropped. Rei would have laughed if it wasn't so annoying. He had been trying to keep that little fact to himself. He shrugged nonchalantly and looked around the room.

"I did tell you I was taken, Dray." Was his only response.

Christian broke out into a full glare. He didn't seem angry at Rei in particular but with the whole situation.

"It's an abomination to refuse your mate! You are lucky he doesn't just let the Courts have their way with you!" He hissed angrily.



Rei turned on him in an instant with a hiss of his own. He would not let anyone put him down for that! The Courts could be damned! Rage seared through him and he had a vague moment of realization that it wasn't like him to get so angry. It wasn't like him at all.

"I am NOT a vampire and I was not given a choice whether I wanted to be mated or not! Jackal took that choice from me and I will be damned if I let anyone think less of me for wanting to have a say in the matter! I won't let Jackal own me if I can help it." His voice was frigid as Arctic ice and Draco watched the two dispassionately.

Christian's face closed up and Rei felt his anger fall away. He put a hand to his head, the realization of his mood swing hitting him. Pansy stood by, unsure of what to do. The vampire before him nodded before bowing, much to Rei's surprise.

"I am…sorry. I did not realize that you had not had a choice in the matter. I'm somewhat embarrassed now, I'll admit. It is not like one of us to take someone so unwillingly but it is not unheard of. I let my personal feelings cloud my judgement. I apologize." Christian whispered calmly.

Rei shrugged.

"It's alright. I'm not quite sure what came over me to be honest. It isn't like me to get so angry."

Draco interceded this time with a small smirk.

"I know what it is."

Both he and Christian looked at the blonde with matching looks of surprise. That was certainly unexpected. Draco bid them to follow him up to the boy's dorm. It wouldn't do for anyone to hear what he had to say especially if they were children of the Inner Circle. If they knew that Rei was their Lord's lover, then they could sick Jackal on him, just to clear away the competition for Voldemort's favor. He liked Rei. Possibly even liked him enough to risk the Dark Lord finding out. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that this should not be. He was too much a Slytherin for one person to drive a drift between him and his position in his godfather's ranks. He didn't think that Tom would kill him over Rei but he would be hurting for a long time. But…what would happen to Rei? He also doubted that Tom would kill the teen but…Draco bit his lip. Why was he even considering this?! It was ridiculous! The vampire and the incubus in him wanted the lovely boy in front of him. He didn't want to tell him why he was so unintentionally frustrated. He wanted to reel Rei in and make him his. An unlikely dream, but it was worth a second glance. Who knew? Maybe the Dark Lord would tire of Rei and when the boy was brutally crushed, Draco would be there to pick up the pieces. They entered the boy's dorms and the blonde plopped elegantly down onto his bed. Rei's bed was right beside his! The knowledge made him shiver in pleasure. Wonderful. He cast his friends a grin and Rei, not to be outshown by Draco, plopped down next to him, resting his head on his arms, somehow managing to look wistful.



"You're frustrated for two reasons. One, your mate is furious and to, because your body unconsciously needs him and your stating to feel the chafing side effects of the bond. It's like withdrawal from your favorite drug. Christian knows what I mean. He starts to feel the need for blood after a few days. Then again, Christian doesn't have a mate yet."

Christian seemed embarrassed by his lack of a life partner. Rei frowned.

"Jackal is definitely not my favorite drug. My tastes run less…fanged."

The three boys laughed, much to the confusion of the newly arrived Blaise who just shook his head and kept walking.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay folks. It's storming out so I'm hoping that I'll get inspired somehow. I'm listening to Jacob's Dream by Alison Krauss. It's really lovely. Slightly depressing, but lovely in itself. I'm somewhat concerned about the lightening frying my laptop. I'm hoping it won't but I'm sure all of you know about gambling with fate. I do have it unplugged now so I'm not as worried. I'm finally on the hunt for a Beta. I know I know, you all are probably sickened at the lack of spell checking on that last chapter but I promise to do better from now on. Promise.

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing here but my brain and a laptop. And a skelanimal named Kitten. I do not own the quotes (marked by the ). They are from the character Toph, from the Avatar series. She was actually one of my inspirations for this story, so don't shoot me. Or sue me.

Chapter Eight

_'The boys had gone to follow him and lost their way instead,_

_ By dusk the boys had not been found and fear had turned to dread._

_ Two hundred men had gathered there to comb the mountain side,_

_ The fires were built on the mountain peaks, in hopes they'd see the light.'_

_ -Jacob's Dream, Alison Krauss_

Rei sat in class with the rest of the Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs sitting at the opposite side of the room. Divination was taught by the bitch that had helped kidnap him, a fact that ruined any chance of good will she had possibly had. His arms were crossed over his chest defensively and he had very pointedly not opened his book as she had instructed. He was somewhat irritated that they had bothered to give him one at all. Professor Trelawney had been lecturing with her crystal ball in hand when she had suddenly stopped, turning to look at him. He merely raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I dare you'. Her already thin lips practically disappeared from her face. He supposed that he had been sporting for a fight ever since last night.

"Mr. Naki! Why is your book not open and why are you not taking notes like the rest of your classmates?" She asked quietly but a twitch was building in her left temple...

He shrugged and gave her a very pointed look. He figured by now, she would be used to people not listening to her. The fumes in her room just about put him to sleep. Several of the Hufflepuffs had already nodded off.

"Books never really did it for me."

He could feel the people around him tense, waiting for her response. No one had even mentioned the fact that Rei was very obviously blind. After seeing his personality, they hadn't dared. Trelawney's face flushed with embarrassment. Great. Bring it on. If he could take on angry 

vampires and Tsuki in a rage, he could take this woman. Several giggles at her expense traveled around the room and she flushed even more.

"Mr. Naki, I must insist on you not being a distraction to your classmates."

"I wasn't a distraction until you made me one, Professor." He countered blankly, careful to hide the smirk that threatened to show through.

Her face reddened again but this time, it was with anger. Her wand sparked red, making several unfortunate students in the front row jump back, trying to salvage their now smoking notes.

"Class dismissed! Anyone caught breaking rules will receive a month's worth of detention! Naki, follow me. We're going to see your head of house. We will teach you not to be disrespectful in class!" She fumed.

His main fault had always been his loud mouth. He wasn't obnoxious, but he had a smart comeback for everything. What could he say? He was a very sarcastic person.

"So I can be disrespectful outside of class?"

She grabbed his arm in a grip that was only an echo of the Headmaster's cold, steel like hands and proceeded t drag him off down the hallway. Severus was probably going to be very annoyed. He just hoped that it wasn't at him. He didn't want to strain the man's tolerance so early into their alliance.

He could hear several of his classmates burst into laughter once Trelawney had left the room. She seemed to get even more flustered but just kept walking. It took a good ten minutes to get to what he supposed was Severus's office, in which he had been nearly thrown down a flight of stairs, tripped and bruised. Trelawney threw open the door of the potion's master's office and dragged her indifferent student inside. Severus looked up from the stack of papers he had been grading quizzically. When he saw who it was he sighed, putting down his quill. Rei cast him an apologetic look before Trelawney began speaking.

"You're new student has a penchant for distracting the class, Severus. He blatantly refused to take notes and open his book and disrespected me in front of my class! I expect a sensible punishment to be carried out." The woman hissed vehemently while Severus just propped his chin up on his hands, looking at them blandly.

" Mr. Naki, can you read?" He asked as if the answer was obvious and he was being forced to make it clear for an irate toddler.

"No, Professor."

"Can you write?"



"No. I never needed to."

He was ignoring the seething teacher before him.

"And how were you disrespectful to Professor Trelawney?" He asked, still as calm and exact as ever.

"I was unfairly accused of being distracting, Professor. I merely told Professor Trelawney that I wasn't a distraction until she pointed out a fact that I obviously have no control over to the rest of my classmates." Rei had never seen Severus so smug.

He wondered if there was some sort of animosity between the Slytherin Head of House and the Divination teacher. He wouldn't be surprised. Severus didn't seem the type to suffer fools lightly. Trelawney certainly fell into that category.

"Very well then, Sybil. It seems as if this is just a simple misunderstanding on your part. I will speak to the Headmaster about an alternate education plan for Mr. Naki. Now, if you don't mind, I will take him from here. Return to your class."

The look that Trelawney gave him was vindictive. Rei was getting the feeling that the woman was slightly crazed. She stormed out of the room in a huff, throwing the door open. Severus chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

"You haven't even been here a day and you're already in trouble. I can see why my lord likes you so well." He laughed, getting up from his place at his desk.

The potion's master bid him sit calmly. Rei did as directed. He couldn't help but be curious as to what sort of 'alternate education' Severus had in mind. Perhaps the Headmaster wouldn't approve? Perhaps he could tell him to get a life. His anger boiled at the thought of that smug bastard sitting up in his office, watching him like some sort of show for his amusement. He could choke on his noble intentions. They sat in a comfortable silence while Severus summoned them both a plate of tea and biscuits. Rei looked at the offered snack with a questioning glance, taking it calmly. Who ate cookies and tea together? Crazy British. He supposed that they didn't have much onigiri in England though. Pity. He watched the professor before him sip his tea with a faint bemusement. The only time he had ever seen Severus truly relaxed was when they were in Tom's company. His chest ached for his MIA lover something horrible. If he couldn't find a way to escape Hogwarts himself, he wished it would be Tom to come and rescue him. His knight in shining Death mask. The thought made a grin slide onto his face. At least he could amuse himself. Severus set his tea down on the saucer in silent contemplation.

"Rei, you said that you and your mother run a shop?" He asked at last, glancing over at him.

The teen sipped his tea softly.

"That is correct. Xanadu Moon. It's a small apothecary but we sell charms of every sort as well."



Severus looked pleased for some reason. Rei supposed that the man was glad that they had something in common between them. They were both potion makers, although Rei didn't dare believe himself close to the level of mastership that Severus had. Only in his dreams.

"So, do you work well with potions?"

"I don't pretend to be a master, of course, but I consider myself proficient. I brew a lot if not most of the potions for the shop. I haven't blown anything up or poisoned anyone yet, so my track record must be good." Rei replied and earned an amused chuckle from the man.

Perhaps he could get Severus to laugh out loud one day. That would be excellent. He had such a lovely voice. So silky and deep. It was a voice made for purring and darkened bedrooms. It was a pity that Severus didn't seem the type for relationships. He seemed too much of a loner. That was sad in itself. Everyone should have someone.

"Then how would you like to learn potion crafting under my tutelage instead of going to some of your more…mundane classes? It would significantly decrease the chances of another one of your professors coming to me again. You can come to me instead of going to History of Magic, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. I believe you have had quite enough of magical creatures for one lifetime, correct?" His voice was still amused and became even more so when he saw Rei's eager, bright expression.

"I would be truly honored. You would really teach me?" Rei asked will amazement at the whole conversation.

Severus looked at him and his expression was intrigued and pleased.

"I have been considering finding an apprentice for some time now. However, in this place, it is somewhat difficult to find anyone intelligent enough to carry on my work. You are a very remarkable young man, Rei Shida, and I find that I like you more each time we meet. Tom trusts you and he truly cares for you. In the face of this fact, I believe that I can trust you as well."

His declaration brought a swell of happiness to Rei and even though he wouldn't show it aside from a smile and a nod, he was proud of the compliment. He had wanted to be certified as a potions master for years and here was his chance to really make something of himself. He would have to thank Tom when he saw him again.

What do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

Well…I don't really know what to put here. I'm feeling a bit brain dead from lack of sleep, food, and people with higher levels of thinking. Sigh. I freakin hate Kansas sometimes. My poor grandparents. It's horrible enough when we visit but they live here. Then again, I don't think they really like my home state that much so it's cool. We had to drive down to Pitsburg to get to Walmart so I could submit to my lemonade and coffee addiction. Yea, I know. Crazy combination. No, I don't drink them together! Gross!

Chapter Nine

Draco poked him crossly to which Rei just groaned. He did not want to get up. A quick Tempus charm and he groaned again. _Two _in the bloody morning! He sighed and rolled over to look Draco in the face.

"You are such a bloody wanker, you know that?" He said with no real anger at all.

Dray shrugged with a tired grin of his own. His blonde hair was askew and it was clear that he had been lying in bed awake for some time. He seemed like he'd been deep in thought.

"I was just wondering. You know, in passing of course. What is it like with my godfather?"

The question made Rei raise an eyebrow. How odd. Could there possibly be something more to Draco's easy flirting? Merlin, he hoped not. He perched himself up on his elbows and watched his friend calmly.

"It's great so far. He's intelligent, charming, morbidly funny, and the sex is bloody amazing. I know that he is probably significantly older than me but that's okay. I've never really been with someone my own age anyways."

Draco snorted, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Rei had never been with someone his own age? Well, he could change that. He'd been up all night wondering how much Rei liked Tom, if it was worth pursuing him and if he should possibly talk to Tom himself about it. It seemed ludicrous but he was actually considering speaking to the Dark Lord.

"So far?" The docile blonde asked quietly.

Rei raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment. He just shrugged, and let his glamour fall on his body. All of his scars, except the one of course, were visible. Draco's eyes widened comically to which Rei just grinned slightly.

"As you can see, I haven't been in many good relationships with people. I didn't dare try dating. I hope that it'll last because it really is great but I won't be surprised if it doesn't."

Draco's hand hovered over the blemishes on his skin. He had been able to beg a glamour potion from the sympathetic nurse before the first day and by the time that it took for him to get back 

into classes after the weekend, it would be easy to use his own glamours again without alerting the Headmaster of Severus's involvement. Draco hadn't seen them yet. The blonde nearly visibly flinched when he came to the word carved in his back, just above the slanted, much smaller one that Dudley had done on his birthday. WHORE stood out, the scars still a red pink even though it had been many many years since they had been carved into his body with a steak knife. Smaller, on his lower back, was the word FREAK in imitation. Littering the rest of his skin were cuts. Dozens of smaller cuts. Yes, to say he had lead a hard childhood would be like saying that Hogwarts was just a building. Draco was silent for a long time before leaning down and laying his cheek on Rei's back. The action startled the blind boy but he appreciated it none the less. It was Draco's small way of saying he appreciated, if not understood, his pain and how much it had taken for him to share it with him. Rei smiled lightly.



Rei did not sleep that night. He was aware of Draco lying in his bed awake, listening to him toss and turn. He itched to get out of the castle and follow that bond between him and the vampire. He fought it tooth and nail but Rei remained very aware that his defenses were slowly cracking and he was slowly but surely falling to his mate. He ended up just scratching his arms as if he had poison ivy. He needed Tom. Eventually Draco climbed into his bed, wrapping his arms around him just to keep Rei from harming himself any more. Christian joined them not long after, giving him a knowing, sad look. It occurred to Rei in those long hours that Christian always looked sad. He wondered why that was. Christian helped Draco to try and calm him but it did no good and by the time the sun came up and the other boys were climbing out of their own beds, Rei had not had a moment of sleep.



Dumbledore observed his spy with a sickening smile. This man was going to give him some information straight from Voldemort's inner circle on what he had been up to recently. Information that he had hinted would be very well received. He felt like a kid a Christmas.

"I believe you have some information for me?"

"Yes. About your favorite little Slytherin transfer student, Headmaster."

Oh yes. This would be lovely.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Rei was working on a brand new potion with Severus. His hair was tied back so it didn't trail in anything.

"-I can't sleep and it feels as if my skin is trying to crawl off of my body. I can't stand it." He growled, cutting the Denetrix hair up exactly.

Severus nodded in understanding.



"I see now. So that explains that scratches on your arms at least. I was beginning to worry. I suppose that I could give you some Dreamless Sleep to help you get some rest. I don't know what to do about your discomfort though." His Master said with a slight undertone of affection in his low voice.

They had really gotten to know each other over the past month and a half. A knock at the door came and Severus frowned. It was very peculiar for him to be disturbed after dinner. He opened the entrance with a quick wave of his wand to admit Ronald Weasley to his office. The red head seemed somewhat perturbed by something.

"Professor, the Headmaster needs to see Rei Shida in his office. He says it's urgent." He explained uncomfortably.

Severus waved him off and the Gryffindor scurried away. Severus was irritated, he could tell. Rei took off his smock and began heading towards the door.

"Rei. Be careful up there. He is a manipulative bastard and he'll play with your head." His teacher and friend advised softly getting an answering nod in return.

Rei stepped out of the classroom and was surprised to see Ron still standing there waiting for him. He still looked flustered but now that he was away from Severus, it wasn't as strong. He offered his classmate a quirked eyebrow in question.

"I just wanted to ask you something, you know, guy to guy and all. I know you don't really know me but humor me for a few minutes."

"Okay. What is it?"

He seemed more embarrassed now and a heated blush crept up his neck.

"I just wanted to know…if you and Malfoy were an item." Ron asked and looked at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Rei stared at him outright until the red head turned back to him as if to check if he were still there.

"No, we are not." He answered simply.

Weasley nodded.

"And…do you think that he and I could ever…I don't know…Do you think it's possible?"

Rei resisted the urge to smile. It was odd to think about at first but after a moment of consideration, he nodded. Ron and Draco together. It almost seemed to perfect. They were like fire and ice. Forever in a circle of aggression and completion. It sounded like the beginning to one hot romance.



"Sure. I'll put in a good word for you. I think you two would be awesome as a couple."

Ron grinned brightly. Oh, yes. They would be an amazing pair. If only he could get Draco off of his back. Ron seemed like just the guy to do that.

"Thanks a ton! You can't know what this means to me. You're a good guy, Naki. I'll definitely remember this. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just give me a call. Me and my pals will do it for you." Ron promised and veered off blissfully down the hallways that lead to the library.

It seemed that he had found an unlikely ally in Ronald Weasley. He came to the stone gargoyle and it leapt out of the way as soon as he approached. Whatever could that daft old man want now? He knocked on the double doors at the top of the staircase.

"Come in, Rei." He heard.

Rei opened the door calmly but as soon as he stepped through the threshold, the door slammed closed behind him and he was shoved brutally against it, a wrinkled hand around his neck in a stranglehold.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little Slytherin. It seems we have quite a discussion ahead of us, _Rei Shida_." The Headmaster hissed in his ear.

Rei felt his stomach drop in fear and the uncomfortable pull of apparition before his head was slammed once more into something harder than the door and he fell unconscious.

A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! REI! How did you all like it? Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10

Wooo! Double digits at last! Hallelujah! I never thought I'd make it. Now, I know I left all of you on a bit of a cliffie last time, but I'm posting these both at the same time, so it hardly matters I guess. Dumblebee is MAD! That is always exciting. I know that I serve my characters angst up with a bit of frost and salt but I have a mild anxiety disorder so I tend to be pretty angsty myself. I feel that excuses me. I hope my characters aren't too mary sue. What do you think? I really hate mary sues and it would just be horrible if it turned out that I wrote them. I would cry. A lot probably.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me but everything else does so back off.

Chapter Ten

Christian stirred anxiously in his bed. Something was missing. Something that easily stood out against the cool blankness of the night. Rei Naki's ever present hum of power was gone. He had never come to bed that night. He pushed the covers off of his body and as soon as he pushed the curtains around his four poster away, he saw Draco. The blonde was sitting at the window, watching the grounds like a hawk. As if he had gotten all the sleep he needed when Christian knew for a fact that he hadn't gotten a moment of rest.

" Rei isn't in the castle." He said blankly.

The emptiness of his voice held back a dozen and one thoughts and emotions that his friend was carrying. The vampire frowned. Not in the castle?

"You're for certain?''

Draco nodded. He believed him. The Slytherin Prince had many methods of knowing the presence of whoever he wished inside the castle. Amongst those was a copy of a certain map the Weasley Twins had given him for playing a rather rude but necessary prank on their twat older brother Percy.

"We should tell your godfather. His mate too."

The blonde inwardly winced. He had forgotten about Rei's "mate". Even if he got past the Dark Lord somehow, the vampire would never give up the gorgeous teen. What was he thinking?! Rei was missing and all he could think about was how to get him to go out with him! He was such a dick sometimes. He agreed quietly and Christian ran a hand through his hair, calling for his owl, Peri.

"Severus said that he went to the Headmaster's office at about eight. He said that he never came back to finish their potions after that, even though Rei was very excited about this potion and took his apprenticeship very seriously. No one has seen him since then."

"I'll talk to Jackal, you take your godfather. I hope something terrible hasn't happened…" He whispered with a horrid feeling curling in his gut.

Dread.



Rei woke to find himself bound to a chair. Merlin, was that getting old. He couldn't move anything but his head and his fingers just the tiniest bit. He didn't really have the energy to do either actually. His head throbbed and he knew that he was hurt. He appeared to be in some sort of bedroom. The most frightening part of all though was the man standing before him. Dumbledore had a look of absolute disgust on his usually falsely cheerful visage. For him to be wearing it so openly meant only one thing. No one was going to find them.

"Now, Rei Shida, let's try this again. Perhaps this time you will not be stupid enough to lie to me. I know that you are a vampire's mate. While I have been trying to get this vampire's alliance, I know that, as a dark creature, he will side with Voldemort in the end. If I destroy you or manage to keep you incapacitated for long enough, it will weaken him to the point of uselessness or even kill him. Your disgusting bond can drag you both under. However, I have uses for you yet." He hissed.

Rei spat at him and in return, Dumbledore brought his hand sharply over his face. And just to make sure Rei got the message, he hit him again. Blood could be seen on the teenager's lips now. Dumbledore smirked.

"You're a Death Eater, aren't you? Or are you just the Dark Lord's whore?"

Rei glared but said nothing. He was feeling increasingly weak and light headed. Even more so than earlier in the week. His head fell forward while he tried to rest even one part of himself but the fatigue did not lessen at all.

"I see you're beginning to feel the effects of the isolation."

"Isolation?"He managed to whisper in question.

"Yes. In this room, no one can sense you. You are suffering from the seperation from your hell spawn mates at last. It will drain you dry to the point of not even being able to use your magic. After a time, your magic will be the only thing sustaining you." Rei gave him the most hate filled glare that he could muster. "Until I decide to kill you or trade you away to someone else, you are my possession to do with as I see fit. That includes you doing for me exactly what you did for your pitiful Dark Lord."

Rei thought that he would retch just at the suggestion. He knew that he may not be getting out of this one alive. He would kill himself before he let that old man touch him.

Tsuki gave a heated glare at Tom, but not in anger towards him. More like anger at the whole situation. He knew how she felt. Rei's friend, Kyou, was wringing his hands, staring off into space it seemed. Tom merely stared at his godson in horrible realization. Draco had flooed directly to him in a rush to tell him that Rei wasn't at the school anymore and no one had seen nor heard from him since he left for Dumbledore's office at eight o clock that night. What had happened? If that bastard had hurt Rei…! What if he had found out about them? Had he gotten his lover in more danger just through association? He had to find him! He had to do something! Rei could be hurt or worse!



Jackal threw anything he could get his hands on. What was wrong?! What had happened to his mate?! He could feel rage, fear and pain radiating from Rei's end of the bond before it had gone blank. He couldn't be dead. If he had been killed or died, then Jackal would have known. He would have felt the loss like tearing his own soul in two. The loss had not come but the blankness had. Someone was shielding him and it enraged the vampire further. He would be damned if he went to Voldemort for help on this. Let the mate stealer rot for all he cared. He just needed Rei! A small vampire suddenly appeared at his side. He rounded on the boy with an angry snarl before realizing that it was Christian Anderson, Sertain's fletchling. The boy was obviously flustered and more than a little distressed.

" My apologies, my Lord, but your mate has just vanished from the castle grounds and has likely been gone for some hours now. We are certain that he is no longer on the castle grounds." He said quickly but clearly.

Jackal's rage exploded.

Like it? Love it? I don't care if you hate it. Say No To Haters!!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, depressing, I know. I realize that these next few chapters may not seem like they were put together very well and I apologize but I will tell you why. Before I ever even begin to write a story, I write clips, small bits of the story at different points in the plot. It helps to string the story together nicely and keep me on track of my original plot idea. Kind of like a road marker. Well, I have five separate clips for Paved With Good Intentions and all of them are at about this point in the story. So the next couple of chapters are me going through and redoing the clips and then placing them in their respective places in the story. I hope that clears things up for you and explains why these may not be completely up to par with my usual chapters.

Disclaimer: J.K.R? Nope, not her. But Jackal, Kyou, Tsuki and original characters are mine but I don't mind loaning them out for branch off stories or whatever. Just ask first. I share well.

Chapter Eleven

Harry whimpered in pain and fear. The whip came down on him hard from behind and he at last cried out. The old man behind him gave a grin of satisfaction. Blood was pouring down Rei's back and his emaciated frame shuddered.

"Good, pet. Now you're learning your place."

The whip came down in a bloody arch three more times in quick succession making the teen scream in agony until he slid to the floor in a puddle of his own blood, trembling. Dumbledore seemed very pleased as he picked up his tearful victim. It was time for him to make sure the message sank in.

Tom had been searching high and low for his beloved. He had Death Eaters searching leads in America and Germany but Rei had not turned up. They were even now, scouring Great Britain. Tsuki had closed down her store for the time being and she and Kyou had taken up residence in his manor for their own safety. His reasoning was that if they knew who Rei really was, then they would attack them as well. Kyou was out helping the search but Tsuki sat in the library with him waiting for any news of her son. She had been so quiet the whole time that when she finally spoke, it sliced through the still air like the blade of an assassin.

"I realize that I haven't been exactly forthcoming with you, Mr. Riddle. I understand that you love my Rei very deeply. If you didn't, you wouldn't be so worried and you wouldn't spend so much of your valuable time and resources searching for him." She fell silent as if expecting him to say something. When he did not, she continued. "There is something about Rei that you need to know though. I realize that you are the Dark Lord and as such, have a certain vendetta against a certain missing Boy-Who-Lived."

"Harry Potter was presumed dead years ago." He cut in grumpily.

She gave him an eloquent look that silenced him immediately. Crotchety old woman.

"But he isn't dead, is he? No, he was alive and well last I saw him."



Tom sat up straight as a board and his red eyed were glued to her as if she had just randomly spouted off jibberish.

"My son, Rei Shida, was born under the name Harry James Potter, and a very cursed star. His relatives abused him worse than anyone else ever could. When he was only five, he came into my care. No one knows who he really is or where and I intend to protect him till the day I breathe my last. Do you understand what I am saying in all this?"

He did. The prophesy was null and void. He was in love with Harry Potter. No. He was in love with Rei Shida. Rei was nothing like a Savior of the World. He just wanted to lead a quiet life and help run his mother's shop. He didn't want any part of the world. He was hopelessly devoted to him and no amount of dark secrets could stop that now. Love has no stop signs, it is simply a one way road after all.

He didn't know how long he had been missing. A few weeks. Rei felt as if his soul were shriveling inside him. He ached with a deep, all consuming hunger but for what he didn't know. It made him writhe against the bed in agony. All he had the strength for was laying there and continuing to exist. The sound of the door opening brought his attention out of the agony induced fog that he had buried himself in. Footsteps padded across the carpet and Dumbledore came into view. The man was smiling brightly down at him.

"Rei, my boy! How good to see you! How are you today?" He was met with silence, "Good. I wanted to tell you myself. I'm making a special gift for you. It is nearing completion. No, I won't ruin the surprise but I wanted you to be just as excited as I am."

A smirk appeared on the wrinkled visage as he carded his hands through Rei's sweaty black tresses. The cold hand slid from the teen's head to stroke down his cheek. If he had had the strength, Rei would have heaved. Instead, a strangled whimper pervaded the air and he realized that that pitiful broken sound was coming from him. He was…hurt. Not broken, but he was teetering on the cracked surface of what was once his mind. Not broken yet but…shattered. It wasn't going to be long though. Dumbledore's eyes fell on the untouched tray of food on the bedside table with a frown. Rei didn't even have the energy to sit up, let alone to take the heavy tray. The drugs coursing through his body fogged his mind and the next thing he knew, he was in Dumbledore's lap. He was propped up like an infant with his head resting in the bend of the old man's neck. A grape was pressed to his dry lips. As much as touching the Headmaster turned his stomach, he took the fruit in, trying not to notice how his lips brushed the cold fingers. A bit of melon came next and then a few more grapes. Rei let a pleased sound escape him. Food…He must have gone after the strawberry offered next too fast because Dumbledore pulled it away with a tsk.

"Slowly, ducky. We wouldn't want you to get sick, now would we?"

The tip of the fruit ran along his bottom lip, teasing him. Cruelty! Not even Jackal would be so disgustingly cruel! At last the Headmaster pressed the fruit into his mouth with a wicked smirk. The sick 

bastard was enjoying this! However, Rei chewed the food in bliss but it did nothing to dispel the great and terrible ache inside him. Dumbledore fed him a soft bit of bread. Rei couldn't think straight. If he could, he would have realized just how wrong the situation and the look in the old man's eyes was.

Rei was turned slightly in his arms so that he was straddling the man's thigh. His head buzzed with the drugs and Dumbledore's voice cut through the fog, the only sensible thing in his spinning world. It was low and intimate in his ear.

"You are going to do exactly as I tell you, boy. Stay very still and maybe I won't punish you after this is all said and done. I would say that this won't hurt a bit but it will. It will hurt a lot."

With just one arm propping up the drugged teen, the Headmaster pulled from his robes his wand and without even flinching, he drew the hated thing down the trembling flesh of his captive's chest. Rei gasped, choking on his own breath because he couldn't scream. Blood poured down his body. It hurt! Merlin it hurt! If there was any sort of good in the fucked up universe around him, please let it end! He flung his agony down the closest mind channel available. The ward gave if only for a moment before closing back up. Dumbledore pulled a golden glowing orb from his robes and suddenly, he shoved his hand into the boy's chest. His pain increased tenfold. It was disgusting! An abomination of nature that the old man should touch him in such a way. It was sick for him to put his hands in places where no human hand was ever meant to be. Down, he reached, past his heart, past his lungs. The hand glowed an eerie blue and, forcing Rei to jerk and cry out at last with the last of his strength, touched something. The thing inside him writhed and shrieked even though Rei could not move himself. Dumbledore's eyes had gained a sadistic gleam and he leaned into his ear once more.

"The thing I have in my hands is your soul, pet. Your very essence. If I were to pull it out, it would destroy you. But I won't. I will be merciful. Know this, Rei Shida, I own you. I have touched your ravaged soul and no one, not even Lord Voldemort, can ever erase that. My presence will be a black mark on your poor damaged soul for the rest of eternity."He whispered.

Rei groaned pitifully. Dumbledore took the orb and shoved it deep down into the boy's core. Black, thick liquid spilled from Rei's mouth, splashing the leg he was straddling. With a quick healing spell, the cut was closed and the orb sealed inside him. Dumbledore cradled him in his arms, humming a strange tune. Rei's tears cascaded down his face, partially because of his pain, but mostly because he felt so helpless. He felt disgusting, used. Almost as if that ice cold hand still had a grip around his shattered soul. He couldn't see, he didn't know what had just happened, the cruel Headmaster would probably take him back to his bed tonight, he didn't know what was happening with either Tom or Jackal and he would likely never see his family again. He had hoped that either of his mates would come for him but his fight had long since faded. His hope had died. He felt cold. Not the first time nor the second but after he dare not keep track of how many times that he had been violated by that wretched old man. He would welcome ANY reprieve after him and his cold as death, disgusting hands.

Please review. I want lots of thoughts on this. Was it as choppy as I think it is or am I just over analyzing?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! How are all of you enjoying this? This chappie is kinda cute so I hope you like it as much as I do. Only a little Tom but its still good. It's actually interesting. I'm watching a Pirates of the Carribbean marathon while I'm writing this. Odd really. I don't really have much to say so I'll just get on with the chapter, eh?

Chapter Twelve

Tom had never in all of his sixty years of life, been so afraid for someone else's life. There had been no sin of his wayward lover. Tsuki had not heard from him. He had known that the teen was at Hogwarts but where he was now was a mystery. Rei was gone and despite all of his power and influence, he still had no idea where Rei could have gone. He had no doubt that Rei was no longer in Hogwarts. And the fact that Rei was actually the missing Harry Potter… It was an unusual twist of Fate, that was sure. The irony! That he had gone and fallen in love with the child that had caused his first downfall. He thought at first that the fact would mean something but then he realized that it really didn't make any difference at all. He had fallen in love with Rei Shida. Rei and Potter were the same person even if he didn't know it, so in the end, it mattered little. He would save him and he would kill anyone, even that vampire that called himself Rei's mate, that stood in his way. Especially that damned vampire.

Dumbledore growled in annoyance inwardly. The Master Vampire of the West-European Territories was sitting across from him looking blank and calm. Did he know that his whore was here, just a mere few rooms away? He wouldn't be able to sense him, surely but he had had centuries to find other ways of finding people if he wished. Perhaps Dumbledore could find some way to salvage this situation. It was possible he supposed to at least make it seem not as bad. Maybe.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me, Headmaster. Something that I _will_ have returned to me or I will tear your school apart brick by bleeding brick and then I will expose your little group to the Ministry. Vigilante organizations are against your human laws and are not given an ounce of leniency within the law."

Dumbledore's knarled hands stilled on his tea cup. So he did know. Very well. He wasn't happy about it but he supposed that he would have to give up Shida for now. After all, he could always find someone else to fill his place until he got that bloody vampire killed. There were always others to blackmailed or who wanted something he had to offer. He couldn't threaten the Anderson devil though. That boy was a hazard just to have around but his master's daughter had been caught by one of his Aurors and instead of killing her, he had bargained for Sertain's heir to attend his school. He had hoped that he could sway the child to his side but his efforts had been for naught thus far. Once a demon, always a demon, he supposed. Perhaps he would try the two youngest Weasley's. The girl seemed ambitious enough. He stared at Adair over his desk thoughtfully and stopped to sip his drink. The man was a mystery to hm. He knew of Adair's political and social power as well as his status as the most powerful vampire ruler out of the several that held sway over various sections of the world. That aside, however, he knew nothing. Jackal kept himself well out of the human public's eye.



"Very well. I will have him released to you in two days time. Come back here then and he will be yours."

"Good."

"I would hate to mar our so far peaceful cohabitation by this little misunderstanding."

"I'll just bet you wouldn't."

Rei wasn't sure what was going on. Didn't Dumbledore plan on making his life hell until he eventually killed him? He had been left alone for some time in the dreadful room. He felt as if he were falling apart. Dumbledore had not touched him again after the last time several nights ago and had ordered a house elf to leave food there once a day. At least he regained enough energy to eat by himself although he often slept for hours after the laborious task. He had just woken up from such an exercise when the most delightful feeling hit his senses. It felt calm, reassuring and at the same time, so pleasant that it nearly had him writhing. What was that?! He was about to assume it a trick of Dumbledore's when the door opened and the most unexpected person walked through the door. Jackal. He gasped at the sight and the vampire's eyes snapped on him immediately. Jackal's eyes widened at the thin, haggard, tormented picture that his mate made.

"Jackal…"The teen whispered in amazement.

Rei allowed Jackal to pick him up gently. He clung to him eliciting a sad smile from his mate. At this point, he was just glad to see a friendly familiar face and if Jackal was anything to Rei it was friendly. A little too friendly, but an ally none the less. Jackal carried him bridal style out the door silently. Rei barely dared to believe it. He was leaving that hideous room! His feelings must have shown because Jackal chuckled darkly.

"Relieved to see me, lovely?" He asked with amusement.

"A thousand times, yes! I'm so glad someone who won't hurt me is here…"Rei sighed wearily and his voice cracked from weakness.

Jackal's smile became slightly more genuine. Rei could feel how pleased the vampire was that he was glad to see him. Their link was useful every once in a while, he supposed, keeping his thin arms around Jackal's neck. He stormed out of the empty office and was heading down the hallways with his precious bundle when they passed a shell-shocked Draco and Christian. When they saw their friend in such a state, they were both horrified. Draco clapped his pale hand over his mouth and a strangled moan of horror filtered out of his throat. Christian touched their friend's cheek while the blonde took Rei's hand tenderly.

"We'll write to you, Rei. Maybe we can even come see you later." Draco reassured him gently with a small struggling smile.



Christian nodded in agreement. Jackal let Rei return their sentiments with a smile of his own before he squeezed Draco's hand and was carried away. As soon as they were out of the castle, Rei found his mate running so fast that everything blurred past. Seconds later, they disapperated.

Rei was slightly taken aback when Jackal laid him gently on his bed when they arrived. They had apparated straight into his bedroom. The lust in the vampire's eyes held the teen to the comforter.

"Right…now?"

"You're weak and sick because we have not fully consummated the mating bond yet. The first time put it into effect but it is the second time that seals it completely. You will only get better after we finish this, Rei."

The teen began to tremble. Would it hurt like it did with Dumbledore? He shuddered in disgust at the thought. The Headmaster was a bastard. He had hurt him. Jackal wouldn't hurt him…would he? He had before. The vampire seemed to sense his distress because he leaned down and placed a tender but nerve shocking kiss to the boy's lips. Rei gasped at the feeling that shot down his spine. Oh my…

"I won't hurt you. Not ever again. And I won't let anyone else hurt you either. I'll protect you always."

Rei shut his eyes at his words and, for a reason he couldn't comprehend with the conscious side of his mind, believed him.

"I trust you…" He whispered.

Oh dear! Some Jackal and Rei-ness! Review all my lovelies, especially you Miya! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey readers. Again. I don't really have much to say. Again. I haven't even finished my first cup of coffee for the day. I wish I was as rich as Laurell K. Hamilton. Then I could afford to just do nothing but write all day, like her. Sigh. She's my role model. Anyways, on to the story.

Chapter Thirteen

_Rei released a strangled moan. His mate smirked as he arched up to meet him. He could already tell that the ten's energy was returning slowly but surely with every small touch they shared. His mating mark was burning pleasantly between them. Jackal was able to erase every hurt and horror from his lover's mind at least for a small time. He kissed the whimpering teen passionately as if he were going to breathe him in. Everything was perfect now. Nothing could interfere now that he was truly his. Not even the bloody Dark Lord._

He swam back to consciousness groggily and unwillingly. Rei was warm, full and satisfied. There was no more pain. His whole body felt good and a comforting hand was stroking his head. A strong pair of arms held him close to a firm body. Then the memories began to return. Jackal. Dumbledore. Mates.

"I was wondering when you would wake, my lovely. You've slept for quite a while." Jackal whispered in his ear.

Rei opened his eyes. The vampire gazed down on him with a pleased smile, making the teen gasp at the lovely feeling that echoed through him. He knew that if they got closer, if they were to kiss or more, the sensation would grow to be almost unbearable. The knowledge made him shiver eagerly. He didn't know how he knew these things, just that they were an unwavering truth. Unquestionable. He couldn't seem to get a firm grasp on his emotions and his thoughts. It was as if his thoughts were disassociated from his emotions. The wrong emotion with the wrong thought. He knew that he should feel angry and hurt and ashamed that he had finally given in to Jackal but all he felt was a deep sense of contentment. Like he hadn't just cheated on Tom. But Jackal was his mate. His instincts were pushing him, urging him not to question this undeniable truth, that there was no one else for him but Jackal. That it was blasphemy that he had anyone else before his mate. The word echoed through his being, and he felt it spill out of his mouth in question.

"Mates?" He asked, testing the word out on his tongue.

Jackal nodded, running his pale hand through the black, unbound hair. Rei purred low in his throat.

"How did you like it? Was it better than with your Dark Lord?"



Jackal's displeasure merely at the thought of Tom could be felt by the teen and the vampire's name escaped Rei's lips in a gasp. The anger receded quickly but left with it an urging to answer his mate's question. He bit his lip.

"It was…the most amazing thing I've ever felt." He answered truthfully.

Jackal hummed, his smile growing. His fingers played down the teen's spine teasingly. The urge to answer faded at last and Rei gently touched his mate's collarbone, the small V at the junction between that pale chest and his neck. Never before had he felt such a need to touch him. Now, Rei surrendered to it and leaned up to kiss the point chastely, his fingers shaking. Jackal _had_ saved him from the old man and his terrible school. By consummating their mating fully at last, he had been getting what he wanted, yes, but he had been protecting Rei too. He knew that the teen was grateful. Something horrible would have happened if he had stayed there any longer. Jackal nuzzled the top of his head gently before speaking

"Don't think that this means I'm letting you off for what you did with the Dark Lord. You _will_ be punished, lovely. Count on that." He hissed.

Almost like a reflex, to protect himself from his mate's anger, Rei buried himself as far as he could in Jackal's body, in his arms. His conscious mind had taken a step back and suddenly, he knew how to ease his mate's anger. Rei slipped his arms around Jackal's neck, pulling himself flush against his body. He kissed the vampire, gently at first but it soon became filled with passion. Jackal's rage did ease and he rolled over with Rei on bottom. The teen found himself arching up to meet the offered skin above him. He pulled the vampire down and bit his neck, sucking on the flesh as if he could grow fangs like his lover and drink him down. Jackal hissed but not in anger. Rei felt his mate's body responding delightfully and radiated in the pleasure flowing from the man.

Tsuki reread the letter three times before a huge smile broke out on her weathered face. Kyou was cradling his coffee cup as if it were the last sane thing in life. He scowled at the woman with a hint of bitterness in his expression.

"What are you so happy about?" He groused irritatedly.

She beamed at him.

"It's from Rei."

He jumped up and snatched the paper from her with a cry of joy. Rei was alright! He was with Jackal but he was alright! He broke into a huge idiotic grin as well. Tom sat in his office with two similar letters. One from Rei and one from …Jackal. Rei's was the one that made his hand clench in fury but not at the teen. At Dumbledore. Rei told him everything the old man had done 

and said that if he didn't want to be with him after being tainted by the old man he would understand. He said how much he missed him and that Jackal was treating him alright or at least he wasn't hurting him. Rei begged him to please write and finished off with saying that he loved him more than anything. Jackal's letter was less infuriating.

_Dark Lord Voldemort,_

_I realize that I am the next to last person you wish to receive a letter from but what I have to say must be made known. You must know that I claimed Rei as my own several months ago. I imagine that this must have angered you greatly seeing as you are my only competition for Rei's heart, however, I must make you aware of my sentiments. Our mating bond, since it had not been fully consummated at the time of Rei's capture by the Headmaster, began to punish Rei for not submitting by sucking his energy and strength away. To save his life, I completed the bond with him. Now I did not do this by force. Rei knew what was at stake. I believe that he did it really to get one more chance to see you but you must realize that I cannot allow this. He is my mate and I would ask for you not to try to ignite any old flames. Rei will have a very comfortable life with me and I will treat him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. To me, he is. Please do not contact him as a lover again._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Adair Jackal Thayer_

Could he give Rei up even for him to have a comfortable and happy life? Yes. But he was convinced that Jackal was the last person that could make Rei happy. Rei despised him. He may have agreed to complete the bond but only because he had no other choice. He did not blame Rei or even Jackal. The vampire only wanted his mate to be safe, really. He blamed Dumbledore. That man had tortured and raped his beloved. Rei had begged him not to tell Jackal so he would not but he would be damned if he let that man get away with what he had done. There would be hell to pay indeed. He set the letters aside and began to pen a response to both letters.

Review please!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I really don't feel like writing anything up here again. I hope these aren't really that choppy. Let me know if they are because, like I said, they come from the clips I had written previously. Still, I 'm pretty excited about getting to post so many chapters at once. That's exciting to me.

Disclaimer: Nope! Nada.

Chapter Fourteen

_"Tom…" He gasped, clinging to the man._

_Vaguely, he wondered if, since this was a true dream and not a vision, Tom could feel it. The dream-Tom attacked his neck with the vigor that his true self had in life. Rei could not stifle the moan that came from his throat._

Rei watched him walk about the room, rearranging a few things as if their room wasn't always spotless.

'His room. Not our room.' He reminded himself silently.

Jackal seemed more restless than usual today. Perhaps it was that he refused to share what had happened to him at Hogwarts. That seemed to infuriate the vampire to no end. Something was telling Rei that that was not it though. Well, not just that. Somehow, he knew that Jackal knew that he had dreamed of Tom last night. It embarrassed the teen. To know that he had been with Jackal last night, had slept in his arms and fed him but had dreamed of the Dark Lord. Even worse was that Jackal _knew_.

"You're going to have to let me see him eventually." He said blankly, turning to look at his lover from his place at the window.

Jackal's movements stopped in one sudden jerk. He turned to look at Rei with an angry heat in his eyes.

"I will do no such thing. As far as I am concerned, you will never see him again."

Rei's blind eyes narrowed dangerously. Jackal was his _mate_. Not his bloody master. He would not let him control him! He was his equal, not his pet!

"You can't do this. I don't belong to you." He hissed harshly.

Jackal's eyes blazed. He suspected that their mating bond brought out the vampire's dominant nature even more than usual and that's why his jealousy seemed to have doubled. Right. And the fact that he had slept with Tom right after their mating, knowing that Jackal would know and couldn't do anything about it, had nothing to do with it. Nope.



"I am your mate!"

"Not by choice!"

He growled and suddenly, Rei had a furious vampire in his face.

"You will not see him!" He yelled but Rei did not appreciate being ordered about.

"You may be my mate, but you aren't my master! I will escape if I have to! I am not your pet nor am I your whore!"

Rei's words were fueled by his rage at their mating, how much he missed Tom and his fear at what Dumbledore had done. He did not even think about his continuous rapes for fear that Jackal would see them in his mind's eye. He had forgotten all about the pulsating orb in his chest, It beat so smoothly along with his heartbeat that it had completely slipped his mind. Or maybe that was just the result of some unknown curse Dumbledore had placed on him. However, one should never infuriate a vampire. Especially one as powerful and old as his mate. Jackal's steel like hand grabbed his arm and before he knew what was happening, Rei was air born. In a split second, he hit the wall and his head connected with a sickening crack. His radar immediately blacked and his senses scrambled. Nothing made sense. Pain soared through his head furiously, nausea welling up inside his stomach. Nausea was bad. It was a sign of a concussion. Jackal was suddenly in front of him saying things that Rei only heard in bits and pieces.

"…-sorry!...could've killed-…alright?...-your head-…bleeding everywhere!" The vampire moaned through the ringing in his ears, a worried and fearful expression on his face.

It took him a moment to make the connection between the pain he was feeling and the man in front of him but when he did, Rei scrambled back along the wall and came to rest in a corner. Jackal tried to approach him and took a few steps towards his corner.

"Don't…" Rei whispered, trying to get his shaking voice back, "Just…Don't."

Point for him. He managed to get it out without slurring his words. For reasons unknown to him, his eyes could only focus on Jackal's shoes. He couldn't tell if it was that it hurt too much to raise his head or if it just hurt too much to look at Jackal straight. He didn't know why his chest had spawned a dull ache at the vampires actions. Jackal had hurt him before, so why did this time matter so much? He'd raped him for Merlin's sake! Was he just everyone's little fuck toy now?! Was it because they were mates now? Rei was suddenly disgusted with himself. He loved Tom. Jackal's only claim on him was through pain and vampire tricks. He loved Tom and Tom loved him. Jackal wasn't in love, he was in lust. So why did he feel an anguish and fear that wasn't his own?

"Rei…" Came the whispered reply but he had had enough.

"Just go! Leave me alone!" He yelled, even though the action made his head spin.



Jackal didn't say a word, although Rei could feel his regret through their bond. He just left the room silently. The teen breathed deeply, trying to shut out the pain in his head and calm his shaking body. He was still shaking but he felt better.

He was able to pull a semblance of conscious thought together at last. His chest still ached with a sense of hurt and loss that confused him. Rei managed, after a moment of intense dizziness, to stand and began to make his way to Jackal's office. There was a fireplace inside and due to the cleaner, Pirelli's, accidental slip-up the day before last, he knew where Jackal hid his Floo Powder. It took some fumbling with the handle to get the damn door open. The room beyond was dark. However, the desk could easily be seen as Rei slowly walked over to it. Leaning over on the thing as a fresh wave of dizziness and nausea took hold, he felt a tickling on his forehead. He tenderly touched it, coming away with blood. Head wounds bled a lot. Funny what you forget when you get your head pounded into a wall. He felt a heavy drop drip onto the black lacquered desk and looked over. Shining, directly next to his hand, was the locket Tom had had in his bedroom. Why was it here? A paper lay beneath it and Rei was going to ignore it until, in the soft light, his name caught his eye. He looked at the thing again. It was a letter addressed to him in Tom's beautiful handwriting. Anger rose in him again. How dare Jackal keep this from him! How dare he confiscate his mail as if he were a convict in prison! He had some nerve! Rei grabbed both the locket and the letter, shoving both in his pocket. The Floo Powder sat in a squat black jar, secreted away in the globe on the desk. He grabbed the thing, knowing full well that he was getting blood on everything. One wandless spell and a dusting of the emerald powder later and the fireplace was sparking green flames aggressively. He hesitated just before stepping inside the grate though. His submissive side was pleading with him to stay, that his mate would protect him. That Jackal was the only one meant for him, not the Dark Lord. He cruelly shoved it down into the pit of his mind and stepped into the grate. He ignored the urging that this was wrong and that he was betraying his mate by going to another man.

"Slytherin Manor!"

Tom walked to his room quietly, once more wondering after his young lover. Was he alright? Had he gotten his gift? Nagini hissed warily in his ear.

'There is fresh blood in your bedroom, Tom.'

Tom frowned. There shouldn't be any blood in his room let alone fresh blood. He had cleaned up after his last experiment. Rage simmered under his cool mask. Who had been in his room?! He walked briskly inside and threw open the door. The tangy smell of blood hit him but not before the sight did. Rei, his beloved, knelt on the floor with blood coating half of his head. It turned his unbound black hair into a tacky, sticky mess. Rei gave him a shaky smile. Tom rushed over and scooped him into his arms just before Rei blacked out. He was shocked by how much the teen was shaking. He needed to summon Severus and get Rei some medical attention.



Jackal stepped into his rooms timidly almost. He knew that he had really hurt Rei. He had promised never to let anyone hurt him and in the end, it had been himself that hurt him the most. His heart brimmed with regret. He had really screwed up this time. Rei's previous words stung like barbs in his mind.

_Not by choice!_

He was right dammit. He had taken Rei. He had stolen him. But the thought that his lover could have another mate out there made him bare his fangs in hate. He had to get him back. He needed to apologize. Maybe…Maybe an alliance with the Dark Lord wasn't such a bad idea. Not just where war was concerned but an alliance concerning their young lover as well.

I love reviews you know. They make me want to update really quickly. winkwinknudgenudge


	15. Chapter 15

New chapter!! New Chapter!! Are you excited? We are half way through the double digits! Be excited or you shall not get a cookie. I love writing. It really is my passion in life. Oh! Maybe I can get more chapters out this week than I did last week! If I do three a night for five days... I might be able to do it. Hm. I will have to work extra hard for you guys. See the depth of my devotion to all of you fantastic readers? You guys are my pride and joy in life. Especially when you send me such wonderful long reviews.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Fifteen

Rei woke up quietly. He knew that the room he was in was Tom's. He remembered flooing to the manor and it smelled like the vanilla and spice that signaled Tom's presence. There were people whispering at his side. He knew that they sounded familiar but he couldn't place them right away. He must have hit his head really hard. Rei opened his sightless eyes and stretched his radar out tentatively. There was an ache in his chest, his heart, that would not go away. He knew what it was an tried his hardest in vain to shove the hurt deep down. It was Jackal's absence. His limbs were trembling. Instead of being met with the sight of Tom sitting down beside him, his mother crooned down gently at him. Tsuki stroked his head gently, her lips quivering just as much as his body.

"My baby…" She began but what she would have said was drowned by sobs and she held onto him desperately.

Nearby, Tom stood, a silent sentry with Kyou who looked pale and worried. Tom's eyes were dark and sad but there was happiness there too. He was glad that he was back.

" Tsuki…" He whispered, holding her as she sobbed out terrified tears.

"I was so afraid that you were gone forever!" She cried helplessly, "I thought I would never see you again! I thought I'd lost you!"

Rei rocked her back and forth until she finally calmed. Kyou walked over silently and just hugged him tightly as soon as he had released his mother. The blonde seemed as if he had lost weight and looked tired and drawn.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, okay?" He said weakly, squeezing him hard.

Rei promised. He hated seeing his loving family so torn by what had happened to him. Had…Had Tom told them everything…? Did they know all that Dumbledore had done. Something inside him screamed at the thought that they could know. It shrieked at him to never let them know or they would be disgusted. Kyou wouldn't flirt playfully with him like he used to and Tsuki wouldn't tease about who he was dating. It wouldn't ever be the same again if they knew. Tom put his hand on Tsuki's shaking shoulder gently and she looked at him questioningly.



"I know that this has been hard for you, Ms. Shida but would it be alright if Rei and I spoke alone for a few moments?" He asked quietly, his voice soft for the grieving woman.

Tsuki wiped her face with the handkerchief Tom handed her and nodded.

"Of course. You missed Rei just like we did." She looked at Rei square with a small smile on her lips, "You need to marry this man, Rei. He didn't rest until you were found. He did everything in his power to try and bring you back to us."

With that, she stood up with all of the dignity she had and walked out, pulling a reluctant Kyou with her. The room was filled with silence that pressed on Rei from all sides. It seemed to suffocate him but the red eyes that watched him were kind and loving. Tom sat beside him, taking care to be gentle with him. If possible, Rei felt his shaking get worse. Would Tom be angry or upset that he had slept with Jackal? Of course he would! His mind screamed at him that he would be so furious that he had slept with his bloody rapist. His brain was so catastrophic at the moment that he almost didn't catch Tom's words.

"I'm not angry, Rei. For Jackal. I'm not upset or angry. I know that you had no choice. I know that you would have died if you hadn't…So it's okay." The Dark Lord said with a miniscule smile.

Rei felt his wide eyes brimming with tears and suddenly, he was crying into his beloved's shoulder and could not stop no matter how much he tried. He was bordering on hysterics as Tom rocked him back and forth just as he had done to his mother moments ago. He cried as if he could flush out all of the hurt and shattered pieces of his heart with tears. They would drift away on a sea of tears, leaving his heart green, green as the morning glory he cared for at home. Green as the ivy that grew up alongside his bedroom window. Green as his eyes. Tom held him just as he had dreamed he would for a month. He held him as only the deepest love could know. That night, he fell asleep beside his beloved and no nightmares came as they had for the time he had been away. He was at peace as least for a time until he would have to face the atrocities done to him.

Tom held his sobbing lover and felt his heart break for him. He had been called a monster many times in his life but the man who could do this to such a beautiful soul was the true monster. The thought of Dumbledore raping Rei sickened and angered him. He wanted so badly to never let the beloved creature in his arms go. He wanted him to never leave his sight. They would have to speak to Jackal. HE would have to speak to him. Rei just wasn't up to seeing him again. He could feel how heartbroken the vampire had left him but he also knew that Jackal would have never hurt Rei on purpose. Not because he wouldn't but because he couldn't. If Rei did not have contact with Jackal then the boy would wither and die. He would become a mere shell of himself and then just pass on. Tom could not let that happen. As much as he loathed it, he needed Jackal as much as Jackal needed him.

Love you guys! Reviews are loved too!


	16. Chapter 16

That last chapter was a bit depressing, no? I thought so. Poor Rei. I hope all of you enjoy these. I always strive to make them as pleasing as possible. I like for my characters to grow and develop as the story goes on. I think that if you can do that successfully, it is a sure sign of an amazingly written piece.

Disclaimer: Nope but I do smell pizza.

Chapter Sixteen

Tom heard a knock on his door and sighed, breaking from his musings. He had just been thinking about how he was going to convince Jackal to speak to him and convince him to enter a truce at least and an alliance at best. He got up from his seat quietly and headed over to the study door. It was two in the morning. Who would be visiting him so late? Surely Severus would be at home and Lucius had no need to call on him. He opened the door and he fought to keep the surprise form his eyes. Jackal stood at the door, his usually bound black hair falling loose around his shoulders and his eyes tired and haunted. Despite these changes, Jackal held himself as he always had. Like a prince in the midst of his kingdom.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." The vampire said.

Tom gestured him inside silently. They sat companionably in two plush arm chairs while Tom poured two glasses of rum. He handed the first to Jackal who merely sipped at it.

" I did a terrible thing to Rei as I'm sure you know. I hurt him when I had promised never to let any one hurt him again. I broke my promise and I want to make it up to him more than anything. I know now though that to get forgiveness from him, I have to make amends with you first."

The Dark Lord didn't bother hiding his surprise this time as he arched his eyebrows. To make amends…with him? Well, at least it wasn't him who approached him for an alliance. Petty to think, but true.

"I appreciate the thought. It will be easier, as Rei's bonded mate, if you recognize that. Then again…I suppose, I am going to have to recognize you as a part of Rei's life as well."

Jackal nodded but his eyes lowered to the floor and his hands twitched slightly.

"How is he?" He asked sadly and Tom had no doubt that Jackal was more remorseful for what he had done to Rei than anything else he had ever done.

"He is as well as could be expected. He is tired all the time and I know that he is really depressed. He's healed physically but emotionally, I can feel what a wreck he is. I think that you should go to him and tell him how much you regret what you did. It will be easier in the long run. He can't live without you, you can't live without him and I won't live without him." Tom paused in his speech for a moment and Jackal could sense his hesitancy, "Also…I think it's time you knew exactly what Dumbledore did to him. Rei didn't want you to know but I think that it is your right as his mate to seek revenge for him when he can't defend himself."



Rei layed miserably in Tom's bed, completely unwilling to do much of anything. His body felt horrible and his sleep had been riddled with nightmares. He hadn't even gotten out of bed. Tsuki and Kyou had been worried but had passed his reclusive behavior off due to his recent kidnapping and torture. He didn't even look up when the door opened. Not until he realized that it wasn't Tom's aura that filled the room, but the aura of a vampire. Rei looked up slowly as if he were afraid of what he would see. There stood Jackal, his mate, looking as if the world was crumbling around him. Rei ached to go to him and apologize and hold him until they both were miserable no more. He wanted his mate but, as much as it hurt to do so, he inched back slightly, terrified that Jackal would be angry about him coming to Tom and hit him again. The warring emotions in him made a high pitched whimper claw up his throat. Jackal acted as if just hearing the sound had hurt him. The vampire sat on the bed beside where he lay and touched his shaking body gently. It took Rei a minute to realize that he was crying again. He hated himself for being so weak but, nonetheless, he felt better when Jackal took him in his arms, just holding him. He muttered loving things and stroked the teenager's head trying to sooth his over stressed and emotionally fragile, unstable mate. What had he done to deserve this precious gift that lay heartbroken in his arms? Nothing. So he should do everything in his power to show whatever powers that be that he did deserve Rei.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I am so so sorry. I was a cruel, heartless bastard. I was a jealous jerkoff. I don't deserve you. You are so good and you trusted me to never let anyone hurt you. I failed and for that, I can never apologize enough." He whispered, praying that his mate accepted his apologies.

A fat tear slid down the boy's cheek to land on the vampire's collar.

"I don't want you and Tom to fight," Rei cried into his neck, breaking Jackal's heart with every sob, " I don't want to deal with any of this anymore. It hurts too much."

He stroked Rei's head and rocked him back and forth, pushing love down their bond.

"Tom and I are not fighting anymore. In fact, we are working together. He is the one who let me in here. He told me what a bastard I had been and how much I had hurt you. We have a rock solid alliance now. You won't have to deal with us fighting anymore." Jackal sighed into the sweating black hair. When did Rei get so hot? He was burning up! "I know what Dumbledore did to you…I know all of it."

He moaned at the horror. If Jackal knew that surely Tsuki and Kyou knew. His life was such a muddled mess. His mate made comforting shushing sounds and soon Rei was pliable and limp in his arms. He was such a disgraceful mess…

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Alright guys, I'm not writing much on the A/N but how are all of you? Everyone doing alright? I have a question. What is it with little kids and pooping in the bath tub? Gross! . I freakin hate it when they do that. And I had one six year old smart off to me so badly that I wanted to stomp on something cute and furry by the time I got back to my aunts house. -.- Sorry. It's been a long day.

Disclaimer: No.

Chapter Seventeen

Rei was ill. Tom ran a hand through his hair exhaustedly, running a diagnostic scan again. The scans weren't showing up any sort of poison or illness in his system, so where was the sickness coming from. There was stress around the boy's core but Tom couldn't get inside it to see what was wrong or if it was just because of the recent tragedies. Jackal paced nervously and Tsuki sat, pressing a wet cloth to her son's feverish skin. Could Dumbledore have done something to him? If he did, then what? He couldn't stop himself from running a second diagnostics test before submitting to defeat. Severus was in his lab working on several lead s and possibilities. Meanwhile, his and Jackal's lover just kept writhing in pain and suffering in his sickness. His usually healthy colored skin was pale and sickly and his eyes were glazed. What was happening to him? Rei's fever had begun two days ago and had not broken since. Jackal had said that the boy was feverish when he had arrived but that he had assumed it was because of the trauma and tears that he had experienced. When it only worsened, they ahd called for Severus's aid.

" Tsuki, why don't you go and get a nice hot cup of tea from the kitchens. You look like you could use it. There are pepper-up potions there as well. Just ask the house elves and they will provide you with anything you ask for." Tom suggested kindly.

The worn asian woman smiled softly before nodding. Poor Rei…It just seemed to be hit after hit after hit. Would he ever escape Dumbledore's clutches in one piece? If they had anything to say about it he would escape with a piece of Dumbledore with him! They would pay that bastard back for all of this, they both swore. Once the grieving mother was out of the room, Tom turned to his new found ally. He and Jackal would never be friends but they would make a damn good team. Especially if it involved protecting Rei.

"What do you think?"

"Yes, yes, it was very nice of you to offer the woman tea." The frustrated vampire sneered but at a pointed look from the Dark Lord he sobered quickly, "I don't know. The damage to his core walls concerns me greatly. If his core has been tampered with in any way it could be catastrophic. It would explain the sickness though. If his core was tampered with, then this could easily be his body's way of rejecting the intrusion."

Tom nodded briskly and touched his young lover's sweaty and hot forhead.

"So how do we fix a damaged core?"



Jackal glared with a small hiss, spinning around to glare heatedly out of the window. He was taking Rei's illness to heart as if it had been by his own negligence that it had occurred.

"Just like that? What if it isn't that his core was intruded upon? What then?! We could accidentally cause more damage and his walls would shatter. He could end up completely losing control of his magic. With Rei's magic stores so enormous, that could be incredibly dangerous for anyone else around him." He explained to the Dark Lord who just waved it off unconcernedly.

" It's better than just sitting around and waiting for him to die or whatever happens to be at the end of this sickness. Besides," His red eyes remained on the unconscious teen but filled with a determination and passion that bordered on madness. Crazy in love. "Rei is more important than anyone else."

For the first time in a long time, Jackal agreed and immediately went to find some of his books on Core Magic.

Albus Dumbledore smirked sadistically, his eyes focused solely on the orb of white light hovering in front of him. With a single tap of his wand, he could see the teenager that was causing him so much grief and yet, had given him so much pleasure. He waved the wand languidly, enjoying the ending sensations. The figure huddled on the floor in front of him, shaking and sobbing like a mongrel after a beating. He allowed the blubbering child to redress himself before sending him away with a shooing motion. He could always find someone after all but that didn't matter. He just wanted _him_. Something about cutting off the boy's Sight and forcing him into his bed just flat did it for him. He always was a control freak. And very soon he would have him. Because Albus Dumbledore always got what he wanted.

Draco walked down the fourth floor corridor, bemoaning and lamenting once more the loss of his best friend. Christian was in their dorm, obsessing over a book on magical cores for some reason. All he had said was that it was a favor for Jackal whatever that meant. He didn't care. He just wanted Rei back. However, the thought of even suggesting that Rei return to the school turned his stomach. It was too unsafe for his friend. He still remembered what Rei had looked like after Jackal had rescued him. He had recognized the signs of sexual abuse on the teen's flesh and in his eyes and he vowed to never rest until Dumbledore paid for what he had done. Until he got word from Tom, he was stuck wandering the halls in the hopes of having some idea about how to help. So far, nothing had come up. A sobbing sound alerted him to another's presence. It was the first time he had noticed another set of footprints in the dusty corridor. Who would be in this section of the castle? The place was closed off from the rest of the school. He turned the corner up ahead and was met with a sight that baffled him. Ron Weasley, the so called bane of his existence, sat huddled on the floor against a wall and crying as if there was no tomorrow and today had just sucked. At his side lay a bloody knife. That was when Draco's eyes first saw the blood. It was pooling on the floor from somewhere beneath Weasley's robes and from 

a wound in his forearm. He couldn't tell from where he was standing but it looked like someone had carved a pattern into the red head's flesh.

"Weasley."

Ron jerked around and a look of horror jumped into his blue eyes. He cringed at the sight of his blonde nemesis even though said nemesis was not offering any violence.

"Please, Malfoy…Not now. I can't handle it right now…" The boy choked, more tears spilling from his cerulean eyes.

Draco took a silent moment to lament on how pretty Weasley's eyes were shamelessly. Ron went back to pretending he wasn't there and just trying to unsuccessfully heal his arm. Draco sighed inwardly. Weasley always had been rubbish at healing charms. Even without his second hand wand. He kneeled down in the dust in front of him and pulled the arm into his own hands. He cast a quick healing charm on it but grimaced when he saw what exactly was carved there. It was a replica of the Dark Mark, an impersonation of the mark that decorated his own arm. However, this brand had not been put there by the Dark Lord or his followers. They would use the Morsmorde spell. This had been brutally carved into the pale, freckled skin. Now that he was close to the boy, he could smell the sex and blood and anger welled up like a great furious leviathan from the sea. Someone had hurt his Rei too. Draco felt the need to protect Weasley because of the similarity of the crimes that had been committed. Maybe they were even committed by the same sick sycophantic Headmaster.

"Don't tell…" Ron begged him with pleading, pretty eyes but Draco gave him a small, weak smile.

He rolled up his own sleeve and removed the glamour hiding his mark.

"We match." He joked lightly.

Ron shrugged, trying to not look him in the eyes. When the red head touché dthe mark gently, he could feel the strong tremors shaking his classmate's body.

"Yours is prettier though." Ron whispered before dissolving into hysterical sobs once more.

Draco touched his head, while he cried it out, not mentioning once that they were enemies or uttering a single snide remark. He just stroked the red hair and offered what comfort he had to give, He couldn't do it for Rei but he could make up for it with Weasley.

"Who was it…? Who was it that did this to you, Ron?" Draco asked insistently.

Ron cried once more before answering in a whispered breath.

"Dumbledore…Dumbledore raped me…"

Draco decided that it was settled then. He had to protect Ron now. Because Ron was like Rei. He needed someone to protect him because he wouldn't protect himself. Dumbledore had fucked with both of their heads and he would help Ron too. He took the boy in his arms and carried him to the nearby Room 

of Requirement where he could rest and heal. He would definitely need to work on his communication skills while they were there.

Reviews! I love reviews! I'll take two dozen in blue and purple!


	18. Chapter 18

Don't have much to say except how absolutely irritated I am about not getting the reviews from BDTD. Something Is wrong with my email I think because the confirmation email didn't even show up. .!! STUPID MSN!! I am bound and determined to get to the bottom of this grave injustice. Also, I realize that my chapters have been looking very…Well, they look like one huge paragraph. I want you all to know that I am incredibly OCD about how my chapters are written but for some reason, FFN erases the indents when I post them. I do break them up, I swear. I don't know what is wrong with the world today.

Disclaimer: Bugger off.

Chapter Eighteen

Rei leaned over the bed while a foul black liquid spilled from between his lips. He couldn't stop the whimper. This whole situation was disturbingly familiar. Arms held him from behind while the disgusting liquid kept coming. What was it? He flinchingly, decided to take a look at the memories from his kidnap that he had tried so hard to never look at again. He sifted through his time with Dumbledore mentally until he found the right one. The teen's eyes flashed and he let out a sob. Jackal pulled his hair out from his face so he could cool off gently. He remembered now…Christian sat nearby with a worried and unsure expression in his eyes. His friend had come with Jackal to visit but Rei had gotten worse. Tom had run to get Tsuki. Kyou had vowed to take care of the shop in their absence.

"I know…I remember…" He managed to choke out in gasps.

Jackal kissed his cheek gently while Christian banished the black mess.

"What do you know, precious?"

"I know why I'm sick…Dumbledore put something in my soul…An orb of some kind. He touched…" His words were bitten off with a strangled moan of despair and disgust.

Christian was red with fury. He dared?! Rei, before he could be stopped, threw himself across the room and onto the desk. He grabbed his wand and in an instant, drew the thing over his chest. Blood spilled in a crimson wave over the black mahogany. Jackal was rushing over but it was too late. Rei had thrust his hand into his own chest in much the same way that the Headmaster had done. He searched out the despicable thing quickly even after it began to burn inside him. He screamed as the heat reached the point of being unbearable at just the moment that the teen seized the orb and jerked it out of his body. Jackal held him with a horrified look, letting Christian cast all manner of charms. Severus, Tom and Tsuki burst into the room and the boy's mother cried out in fear for her son. Tom actually slipped in the blood and fell to his knees beside the trembling and only semi-concious Rei. Severus worked with the teenage vampire to heal their young charge. Rei didn't know what was happening. His heavily lidded eyes were focused on the hateful thing that sputtered and hissed in what seemed like fury everytime something came in contact with it. He barely registered Tom calling his name before falling into the dark once more. He knew that he would feel horrible later. Blood loss would do that to you.



Draco helped Ron change with a newfound respect for the boy. Ron had sobered up after a few hours and had dawned a hardened and confident mask for the rest of the world. Draco, however, knew the difference. Ron was torn into so many pieces inside and did not know which way he should go. He had become, in the short time that he had been with the blonde, increasingly dependant on his presence. Draco thought, with a small smile, that maybe he should make a public proposal to Ron and then he would be under the protection of the Malfoy clan. No one would dare to hurt him or even to proposition him. It would give them an excuse to share living space. A sexless marriage. Gay men and woman married all the time to preserve their standing in society. It was more of friendship type mutual arrangement. He could protect Ron to his fullest. They didn't have to be truly married but engaged for a short time.

"I really…appreciate what you are doing, Draco. I don't know what I'd do if I was still lying out there in the hall. I would probably have slit both my wrists and ended it. I just can't believe…He carved that thing in me and then put the knife in my pocket. Can you believe that? He's…He's a monster." Ron whispered softly.

Draco shook his head in disgust at the Headmaster, leading Ron towards the bed so he could rest. The blond had opted to take the sofa so his newfound charge would not be uncomfortable. He had just been raped.

"It's alright. I want to help you. I want to make sure that he never touched you again."

Ron watched him for a long moment.

"Why?" He ventured bravely to which Draco just sighed.

"Because he raped Rei too. The sick bastard kept him locked up in his rooms for so long that he was half dead when we found him. Rei hasn't been himself since. He's sick a lot and he seems…damaged. Like he's still stuck in that room in his mind or he's afraid that Dumbledore will come for him again. Christian is with him now. I couldn't protect him from Dumbledore but I can protect you. I will keep him from doing this again. I can keep it from happening again." He declared and his eyes were bright with a fierce, viscious determination.

Ron's heart sped. This beautiful boy in front of him was this determined to protect him. It was his dream come true.

"How? How can you stop him?"

"Well…How do you feel about marrying a Malfoy?"

Ron's jaw dropped.

You DO want to review. You DO want to review. For my mental stability.


	19. Chapter 19

Alrightee, guys. Here is the next chappie of Paved. I finally finished Everywhere He Is In Chains. I got it up to six chapters. I never intended it to be long so there it is. I'm not sure how long this story will be but it still has a ways to go. I don't think that it will be as long as A Taste of Midnight but I think that it'll probably hit twenty five chapters.

Disclaimer: Nothing.

Chapter Nineteen

Jackal purred into the boy's ear, glad that Rei was at last, able to get out of bed. His little relapse had lasted for some time but no. He was on his feet again in no time. Rei made a face and pulled away from him, casting the vampire a teasing look. Tom sat at his office desk attempting to work on some paperwork but being distracted rather often by his lover and their resident vampire. Rei slid into his lap, making himself comfortable and Tom wrapped loving arms around his waist. The teen lounged back in his embrace, just enjoying the day with his beaus. Severus was coming by soon so they could work on a few potions for the shop. Tomorrow, Rei would be able to go back to work since he could no longer go to Hogwarts. Jackal and Tom were going to layer the place with wards though to make sure that no one could get in that meant any ill will towards the people inside. Jackal had already wrestled a promise from Rei that he would come and visit his coven. For now they had just taken to hanging out at Tom's manor, occasionally teasing the man while he tried to work.

" You are such a distraction, love." Tom whispered in his ear, nibbling the delicate skin frustratingly.

The Dark Lord knew that he shouldn't incite any of their libidos because they hadn't had sex since Rei had come back from Hogwarts, raped and beaten. They had only laid in bed together, Rei snuggled in between Tom and Jackal. His lover was acting as if everything was fine but every so often, Tom would get a flash of the raw, unadulterated self-loathing and hatred that was concealed beneath that carefully crafted mask. Rei blamed himself for being weak and for causing Jackal distress. He thought that he was a bad mate so he was trying to make up for it by being what he should be and covering up the disgust at himself. Tom knew that Jackal had to be feeling it even more than he was. They had a completed connection after all.

"I want you to come be with us, Tom" Rei said, his voice breathy.

Jackal stepped up slowly, his hands going to the side of Rei's face.

'_You don't have to do this, Rei. You can wait until you're ready. It's only been a week.'_ The vampire whispered in his mind, opening their connection more so Tom could hear it too.

Rei frowned, kissing his palms and looking back into his eyes with a determined expression.

'_I want this. I need this to heal, Jackal. Otherwise…It's like the two of you don't want to touch me anymore. You both have been so careful around me that it sets my teeth on edge. I need this to reassure myself.'_



Tom's hands, instead of being comforting on his sides, slid up under his shirt tantalizingly. Jackal looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it. He captured that silky pink mouth in a desperate kiss that left Rei wiggling uncomfortably in the Dark Lord's lap. Poor Tom groaned underneath him but grinned. Chastity did not suit any of them that was for sure.

Draco stood in front of his father with Ron's hand in his own. The red head was trembling on the inside but held a cool determined exterior up remarkably well. Lucius frowned at the whole situation. His son had explained it all and he was going to be trying very hard to have Dumbledore removed from office. With both Rei and Ronald's testimony in front of the governor's, they should have him out of Hogwarts and into the deepest cell in Azkaban in no time.

"I will have him out of that school if I have to sell Gringotts. Don't worry, Draco. I want you to both gather your things. Neither of you are going back there. May want to tell Ms.Granger as well so she doesn't think you've been kidnapped." Lucius said calmly but there was an underlying fury in his voice.

"Um, sir," Ron began but was interrupted by the blond man much to Draco's chagrin.

"Lucius, Ronald. If I'm supposed to be your inlaw, you can't be addressing me like your teacher." He countered with a small tilting of his lips.

Can it be so?! Was that a…smile?!

"Lucius, won't everyone else think that I've been kidnapped too?"

"Ah, but you see, Ronald, you and Draco are going to announce your engagement when you get back to the school. The Headmaster will not believe it if it doesn't have an obvious Malfoy flair. Draco, you know what to do?"

Draco gave his newfound fiancé a devious grin.

"Oh yes. C'mon, Ron. We have letters to your parents to write. I have to go meet my new inlaws."

"What are you planning Draco Malfoy?! I want to know right thins second you blond twat!"

His statement sent Draco into peals of laughter while his father settled into his desk with an eye roll.

Dinner was in full swing in the Great Hall when Draco and Ron came in, carrying their shrunken trunks around their necks. Ron fought the overwhelming urge to vomit when he saw the old man stand up.

"Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Weasley, where are the two of you going?" He asked kindly but Ron could detect the undercurrent of coldness in his voice.

Draco was the one who took up the lead while Snape looked on confused. He held up two papers with the Ministry seal of approval on them and their parent's signatures.



"These, Headmaster, are our official release papers from your school. Ron and I are announcing our engagement and my father is sending us to school in France." He said haughtily but the old man's eyes narrowed.

Everyone else's jaws dropped.

"I don't believe it." Dumbledore stated simply, crossing his arms.

Drace grinned as if he'd been waiting for this opportunity. He handed his Head of House the papers, leaned the blushing Ron over the Teacher's Table and gave him the most possessive, heated kiss he'd ever had. Ron melted into the tongue, lips and teeth and never looked back

Review!!


	20. Chapter 20

Oh my geeze! We've hit the twenties!! O.X Hurrah! Huzzah! And all that other good stuff.

Disclaimer: Nada!

Chapter Twenty

They writhed in the sheets, Rei climaxing first while Jackal moved inside him and the Dark Lord beneath him. Tom gave a last gasping cry as he came, his small lover taking every bit of he could get from him. Jackal thrust into their young lover three more times before releasing at last. They laying gasping for breath, while Rei groaned everytime Jackal moved inside him. Tom's chest was covered in love bites, one directly around his nipple and he sported a large hickey on his neck, victim of Rei's attacks. The teen's own hips had nail marks running down to his thighs and he had hickeys of his own, with small dainty fang marks in the center.

"We have got to do that more often." Rei breathed pleasantly while he used an amused Tom's chest for a pillow, his fingers curling in the fine hairs at the base of the man's neck.

Jackal hummed his assent, finally finding the energy to pull out. Rei bit his lip at the movement but kept the sounds to a minimum. Tom kissed him gently. Their vampire rolled over onto his side, massaging Rei's lower back making him wince slightly. He was sore. Vampires had a lot more stamina than the average wizard. Tom banished the mess from the three of them and pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"Sleep you brat. You need to be in top shape for your precious work tomorrow." Jackal teased.

The teen pouted. It was a constant source of amusement for the two men that Rei still insisted on working when Jackal and Tom's fortunes alone could sustain them for as long as they needed. What with Tom being immortal and Jackal being dead. Sorta. Jackal had collected quite the sums of money in his long life and Tom had as well through his shadier business practices. Harry had the Potter vaults filled to bursting as well as some family vaults through marriage that had no blood heirs. He was the last of the family so they passed directly to him. They were definitely okay on the financial aspect. Rei sighed happily. Both of his lovers smiled down at him. Everything would work out.

They took breakfast together the next morning before Rei had to be at the shop. Jackal sat watching the two of them eat with a small smile as if he were remembering the last time he had eaten fondly. Tom gave Rei a small smirk but otherwise pretended not to notice.

"We've finally come up with a way to kill Dumbledore." Tom announced suddenly after several moments of silence between them.

Rei didn't look up from his breakfast but chose to feign nonchalance instead.

"Oh?"



"Mhm. Severus has been slipping a special draught into any of the man's potions he can get a hold of. What it is, is it's actually not a potion at all, but a clear substance containing microscopic life forms. These lifeforms feed on a person's magic stores. They have a short life span of about a week but if continually fed to the host, they can breed and infest a person. Since it is Severus that makes all of Dumbledore's cheering potions, then it has been quite successful. We will be attacking Hogwarts very soon. I've just given the order for him to start lacing the teacher's food as well." The Dark Lord explained.

Jackal looked quite intrigued at his explaination.

"Wizarding chemical warfare. Interesting indeed." He thought out loud.

Rei nodded in assent before standing, his mind seemingly preoccupied.

"When is the attack?"

"In a week. Next Thursday. We will strike at midnight when all of the children are asleep. That will minimize casualties and make it easier to kill the teachers in their sleep. They won't know what hit them until we've won."

Good strategy. The only ones who will be awake at that hour will be the Headmaster and hall patrol, i.e. Filch and that damned furball puke machine he calls Ms. Norris. It's an excellent plan. Perhaps he should see Aaron and Cadence one more time. For a weapon instead. He was nearly out of his potion anyways. What a beautiful blood bath it would be.

Tsuki teared up when he entered the store, Kyou jumping on him right away. She immediately brought him a plate of yakitori, karei shioyaki and oyako-donburi.

"My Rei, you're so thin!" Tsuki moaned, gesturing him to eat every bite.

"Rei, I missed you so much! I was completely desolate with out you!" Kyou talked at a hundred miles a minute, leaving his friend smiling and nodding, pretending to be able to comprehend what he had just said.

His mother smirked and whacked the boy upside the head with her rag that left a smear that looked suspiciously like crushed newt egg juice on Kyou's head. The young man gagged in disgust and ran to wash the foul smelling junk off of him meanwhile muttering about crotchety old bats.

"More like he pined away for you. That Tom really cares for you, you know. You should ditch the leech and marry him! Make mum proud!" She nodded sagely.

Kyou came grumbling back into the room with a broom in hand.

"Rei, company here to see you." He said with a confused and slightly up out air.



The blind boy turned his sonar to the door and, low and behold, there stood the most unlikely pair. Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. He broke out in a grin.

"Well, well, look what the sea rat drug in. Did the two of you finally hook up or am I just imagining things?"

Draco cast him the Malfoy smirk and pulled his fiancé close, holding up his hand so Rei could see the ring on his finger.

"We're getting married, Shida. Hope you'll come and be in the wedding. You and your hem hem _lovers_."

Ron was left blushing and smacked his fiancé on the back of the head. Rei laughed and tied his smock around his neck, preparing the counter for the potions he would make today. It was good to be home at last.

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

OMG!! Last Chapter!! I thought this day would seriously never come!! I'd like to dedicate this last final chapter to Emirii Vamon, by super awesome best friend who supported me, and sat long into the night watching Will and Grace and drinking up the state's supply of Star Bucks, and also to meikouhaikitsune, my loveable buddy who talks to me at four in the morning when we both have nothing better to do but write.

Disclaimer: Nope

Chapter Twenty One

Rei's POV!!

The attack was quick and effective. As Tom had said, they didn't even know what hit them. The students never even woke. Tom headed off the attack with me and Jackal at his side. I'll admit, he was beautiful. With his red robes, and mighty army behind him, he looked like some fierce god of war come to destroy his opposing enemies with an iron fist. And he was all mine. Jackal gave me a toothy grin as we advanced silently, each brigade taking a separate side of the castle. As my special guard, Severus and a vampire I didn't know stood at attention, masks covering their lower faces and cloaks hiding their body's. We were heading straight to the headmaster's rooms. Cut off the head and the rest will crumble to pieces. The castle was silent as the grave. We came across Filch and his bloody cat's bodies first. They lay in the hallway a few yards from our destination. He must have been running to tell Dumbledore when someone had caught them unaware. Good riddance to bad rubbish I say. That man was just as sadistic as the Headmaster. Tonight was our night, though. We finally came to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded our path. I took up my place at the front with a wry grin.

"Licorice Wands."

It jumped out of the way with a laughing smile that put even a skull to shame. We began climbing the stairs that lead to the rest of our lives.

End Rei's POV!!

Jackal opened the door to Dumbledore's office seeing as he was more death proof than the other two. They were met with a sight that made even Tom's lip curl in mirth. Dumbledore was sitting in his desk with a night cap of fire whisky, wearing a pair of blue and white striped pajamas. Rei inwardly flinched when he recalled that Dumbledore hadn't worn anything when he had been with him. He felt the vomit attempt to rise but he stomped it down angrily. He would not be weak again! He would never be weak again! Dumbledore would die and he would never bother looking at the old man again! He looked up with surprise when he heard the door open. His eyes narrowed at the sight of them. Dumbledore was actually looking his age. The creatures in his blood stream had really taken a toll on their unsuspecting host. Tom watched him with his wand drawn and pointed.

"You hurt our Rei, Albus. Now you must face the consequences." He hissed while Jackal put a protective arm around their teen lover.



Dumbledore knew that he would have no chance of survival unless he could get them to make a mistake. That brat had caused him nothing but trouble! If he could cause a distraction then maybe he could use Fawkes- The headmaster looked at the bird's perch a cursed. The bloody chicken was gone!! Where in Merlin's name could he have gone at a time like this?! He smirked, trying to cover his fear. He was going to die without Fawkes. There was no way that he could defeat Jackal and Tom together. He would try though.

"So the two of you are taking him together now, eh?"He chuckled darkly, "Is he as good a fuck for you as he was for me, Tom? What about you Jackal? I'll bet you drain him dry every chance you can."

Rei visibly paled while Tom's wand emitted a green glow in his fury. Jackal bared his fangs in hate. They would kill him. Slowly. Or painfully. Either one.

" He cried just like I wanted him to. Once I had him starved of touch, he was too easy. It turned out to be a good thing that I had a vampire's bitch on hand. They can take so much more damage."

Jackal's eyes blazed.

"That's IT!" He roared but Rei's hand kept him still at his side.

His lover shook his head weakly. Dumbledore stood and leveled his wand back at Tom. The Dark lord just smirked.

"Avada Kedavra!" The old man yelled.

Much to his complete shock and rage, nothing happened.

"You've been tricked, fool! You will never be able to cast a spell again." Tom laughed cruelly.

He gave a nod to Jackal, who with a feral grin, jumped across the room. Dumbledore was only able to get half of a scream out before the vampire grabbed his head and ripped it from his shoulders. A spray of blood flooded from the body of Rei's now dead tormenter. Jackal licked the red from his hands with a pleased mewl. It was finished. It was really _over_. At last they could- A scratching came from the door on their left and Jackal tensed. A mewling sound came from behind the locked door.

Tom approached it carefully and tried not to see how Rei's eyes widened and he clung to Jackal in terror. He cast an alohamora charm on the door and opened it quickly to the sound of chains clanking. What lay inside made him reel back in shock and disgust. Inside was an Inferi. But not just any Inferi, it was an Inferi that had started life as an Incubus. Tormented with the insatiable hunger even after death…He turned to Jackal to find Rei's face buried in the vampire's chest.

"Rei…"

"I don't want to see! No! I know that whatever it is is what he said he was making for me and I won't look!" The teen cried.



Jackal clutched him tight, giving Tom a silent command. One that the Dark Lord took all too happily. He set fire to the poor creature, ending his agony once and for all.

The school fell once all of the teachers did, with the exception of a few who joined their cause. It turned out to be the day that the Dark had been waiting for all along. There on the battlefield, Voldemort, now the Supreme Dark Ruler, proposed to Rei Shida and he accepted. They quickly decided that they would have their wedding at Jackal's coven home so their vampire lover would be pleased as well. Victory was sweet, but, Tom decided soon after on their honey moon, Rei Shida was sweeter still.

Reviews!! Pleasies?! I live and breathe them!


End file.
